


Misbehave for Me

by kittencauldrone



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Altean Lance (Voltron), M/M, Master/Pet, Pet Lance, master lotor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2018-12-18 23:20:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 34,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11884983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittencauldrone/pseuds/kittencauldrone
Summary: yoooo! i like this idea, blah blah blah, altean Lance is a little shit as usual.





	1. Chapter 1

Wild blue eyes scanned the room full of people as he sat on display. A pretty dark skinned young man sat chained to his platform with a frown. He despised all of this, and his fierce gaze discouraged many from buying him.  All but one that is.

 

“I like the expression on that one.” commented a tall man with beautiful white hair. He stood out from all the other fat rich old dudes wandering around.” Make an offer.”

 

It didn’t take but a few moments before the transaction was complete and the man chained to the platform was released into the care of the only other young person there. 

 

“Be careful, this one’s been returned many a times for misbehavior.” warned the seller as he prodded Lance towards the man who just bought him.

 

“That will of no concern of mine.” the man chuckled.

 

Lance snarled and headbutted one of the guards escorting his buyer. Everyone around except for the buyer reacted. Lance huffed and stared him down,” One, my name is Lance, believed to be the last Altean living. Two, you won’t last long. My buyers never do.”

 

“Interesting.” the man nodded, he was clearly of galra descent but he also looks slightly different from all the other galra Lance had ever seen.” You’re a challenge. I like challenges.”

 

The man took Lance’s lead from the seller, Lance just whipped around and said,” I’ll be back in a few days, Tony.”

 

“I believe you.” Tony sighed just grateful to have a break from Lance.” good luck with him, Prince Lotor.”

 

Lance turned back to his new master and glared at him. The man, deemed Lotor, gave a nod to the seller and then tugged Lance’s leash to get him to follow, which he did with no hesitation.” So tell me, Lance, why were you the only one chained down?”

 

“Because I like to bite.” Lance said with a cocky smirk, faking a lunge at the guard he headbutted earlier, who flinched away.” If you’re not careful you’ll be next to get a taste.” he threatened, but it seemed to have no effect on the prince.

 

They walked away from the market and down the corridor to a small ship that was taken out to land in a much larger ship, like likes of which Lance had never been on. For now the Altean behaved, he could wait to show Lotor what a nightmare he was to deal with. They stopped at an intersection in the halls,” please take the pet to his quarters.”

 

“Prince Lotor are you---”

 

“I’ll play along for now.” Lance told them calmly but the glint his his eyes said otherwise. Lotor recognized it all to well and still willingly handed over Lance’s leash to the uninjured guard. Lance was slim framed, tall, didn’t look like he had much muscle to him, but the guard he assaulted could attest otherwise.

 

“I have other matters to attend to.” Lotor said confidently.” you’ll do well to handle him your own.”

 

“Yes sir.” his guards went one way with Lance and Lotor went the other. 

 

As soon as they were far enough away Lance kicked the guard on his right hard enough to make him fall and snatched himself free. He elbowed the other one and took off running as fast as he could. He knew he wasn’t about to escape, but he wanted to test how far he could push Lotor’s buttons before he had it. He took a sharp turn down one hall and ran through a room full of galra soldiers who ran after him once he was spotted. He still had his hands bound so there was nothing he could do about that.

 

He vaulted over a desk, smashed a couple of machines on his way and  found himself in the cockpit, running smack dab into Lotor.” shit!” Lance exclaimed, scrambling to get away, but it was too late. The glara soldiers blocked all the exits out and Lotor stood over Lance with ease.” Uh… Tag, you’re it.”

 

Lotor grabbed him by his collar without a word and dragged the pet out of the cockpit towards his original destination before he tried to get loose. Lance felt weightless when Lotor picked him up and threw him into his living space.” Tag. you’re it.” 

 

Lance sprawled, trying to get to his feet, finding it hard as the air had been knocked out of him and his hands tightly bound. His glared at Lotor with somewhat of a pout at the strength of the galran prince.” Oh don’t pout, you’ll do well to learn your place here, pet.”

 

“I am no one’s pet.” Lance growled, out of pure rage finding a way to stand and charge at the opening where Lotor stood. A door slammed shut and lance hit bars to his cage. It stung, but he refused to show pain in the face of his new master. His cell was large and open, meaning little to no privacy. Bars were in place of walls, letting whoever passed by have a good look at the Prince’s new play thing.” You will never break me. No one ever has.”

 

Lotor smirked at this,” Where’s the fun in that? I admire your strong spirit Lance. I have no intention of breaking you.”

 

This left Lance stunned as the swaggering Prince walked off with his pet now confined to his cage. Lance huffed, mad as fuck, but seeing he was unable to leave he found it better to pout on Lotor’s dime and use the expensive ass bed in his cell. This was far from the last time he acted up. He sat on the bed and plotted his next trick.

  
  


* * *

  
  


It took some time, but Lance was able to lure in a newer galra soldier to talk to him. It took several days and many of his signature looks of pity to get him to approach, but dammit Lance had him in the palm of his hand before long. The soldier brought Lance sweets and presents, which he would leave lying around his cage to piss off Lotor when he came to check on him. Such brought Lance great pleasure a he wouldn’t snitch on his soldier friend. He just wanted to push Lotor’s buttons.

 

“If you don’t tell me who is sneaking you snacks when you don’t deserve them, I will strip this room bare and let you sleep on the floor!” Lotor growled,  hot with rage, holding Lance against the wall.

 

“I’m no snitch, your highness.” Lance sneered, unphased by being handled roughly. Lotor tossed him to the side, Lance landed on the bed. He found that Lotor actually had no intentions of hurting him and it made him push limits even more. He reveled in the attention, no matter how mad he saw Lotor get, the altean always came out without any major injury.

 

“Why must you try my patience?” Lotor pinched the bridge of his nose.

 

Lance smirked,” what, you gonna spank me? I know your game fuckhead. You won’t lay a hand on me because I’m of high value. Ever wanna get your money back you know where to find Tony.”

 

Lotor turned his attention to Lance once more,” how did I not think of it. Thank you my pet.” he had a wicked grin on his face as he grabbed up his toy and bent him over his knee,” Of course I’d never hit you where someone could see, what would my people think of me if they saw you with a black eye? You are to be considered a treasure, no matter how awful you act in private. You should learn to be thankful for your position.You could just be another slut in a brothel.”

 

“Oh really, at least I’d actually be getting _fucked_  if I was in a brothel, dickless.” Lance took in a sharp breath as he was stripped free of his pants. Cool air hit his ass, and Lance shivered anticipating a rough hand on his ass.

 

Which he got, and rather than being upset with this Lance let out a moan, making Lotor start to lose his cool. His hand reared back and was brought down with much more force than before that sounded with a resounding smack. Lance yelped under Lotor’s hand each time it was brought down onto Lance’s ass cheeks. He butt reddened as Lotor continued, no sign of stopping as he had had enough of Lance being a little shit.

 

“It will do you’re bottom well to behave from now on!” Lotor commanded.” The next time I catch you acting out, your punishment will be far worse, understood?”

 

Lance could only manage a feeble,” yessir~.” as he was drooling and  his cock hard against Lotor’s thigh and leaking precum. 

 

The Prince noticed a little too late with a small wet spot on his pants from Lance getting turned on from this. “ So you like punishment.” 

 

“Bingo~!” Lance exclaimed, giving his master jazz hands.

 

Lotor’s hand rest on Lance’s red ass and curiously running his fingers down his flesh,” you are certainly interesting.”

 

Lance sighed, his ass felt like it was throbbing with a pleasant ache for more. Lotor was the first to figure out what got him going, which prompted Lance to behave for the moment.” whatcha gonna do with this development, sir~?”

 

“Nothing. For now.” Lotor said, pulling up Lance’s pants and setting him on the bed.” Did you really think I would reward you for being a brat?” 

 

The galra Prince got up and left the cell with a sarcastic little ‘toodles’ type of wave before disappear out of sight leaving Lance with his mouth hanging open.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this was gonna be smutty but i felt it was too soon. bonus points: naive Lotor FTW

Lance paced in his cell, how long was this Lotor chump gonna put up with him? How long before he snapped and returned him? Well, it was bordering on two weeks since Lance became the prized treasure of the galra prince and being stuck in this damn cage was driving him nuts.

 

He hadn’t even been allowed to be out for a shower! This was seriously getting on his nerves, pretty damn sure he stunk to high hell, and his hair was….  _ Greasy. _ Lance glared at anyone who came near his living space. At this point he refused to wear the clothes he’d been wearing for the past week because they were dirty now. So he sat naked, pissed off, feeling grimy and jaded. Lotor had not come to visit him once after the spanking incident, and well, as someone who thrived on attention, Lance was getting antsy.

 

“You!” Lance thrust out his hand stopping a centry in his rounds.” I demand you bring prince Lotor to me. Now!”

 

“I am to not take orders from the pet.” the centry replied, pushed Lance’s hand down and continued on his way.

 

Lance grumbled,” pet. Pah! Pets get played with and regular baths! I’m sitting here wasting away in my own filth. I’m no pet. I’m glorified decor.”

 

He watched several other centries pass before he saw a real galra soldier walking down his way. Lance pressed his naked body to the bar and extended his hand through waving the soldier down.” Soldier! I demand you stop!”

 

The soldier did and looked into Lance’s cage, surprised to find him disgruntled.”What? I have important paperwork to do.”

 

“Fuck your paperwork!” Lance cursed.” I need you to tell that prick of a prince to come tend to me!”

 

“Oh….” The soldier looked further into the cage seeing the bed stripped of all bedding and wadded in a pile, along with the pet’s clothes.” You uh… sure?”

 

“Tell him I  _ need _ him.” Lance gripped the bars of his cell and pretended to be weak in the knees, using his pretty blue eyes as leverage to get the soldier to send his message.

 

The galra soldier paused as if he didn’t understand and then it hit him, his eyes went wide and gasped,” Oh… OH! Okay, I will do so.” he nodded and hurried off.

 

Lance sighed and sat himself back on the bed, now it was a waiting game, if Lotor would even listen. A week with no attention was enough to drive the altean to the cheapest tactics to get want he wanted. From what he could gather he was relatively close to soldier sleeping quarters as he saw multitudes of soldiers come through at specific times of the day. He never saw Lotor pass this way so his bedroom must be located elsewhere. All he wanted was a damn shower right now. Even if it meant sleeping with Lotor.

 

His hair felt so greasy he could take the grease from his hair and deep fry food in it. Which would be gross and not healthy, but that’s how he felt. Lance drummed his fingers, finding himself quiet as he waited, heart pounding as he thought of what to say. Maybe he’d slap the prince with his dirty underwear and demand a shower. Maybe he’d have to beg. Either way he was going to get clean.

 

A few more moments passed before his master appeared, half-startling Lance who was thinking of how to get his way.” You said you needed me?”

 

“Uh, yeah.” Lance nodded.” no tricks. I have a few things I’d like to say.”

 

Lotor sighed, rolling his eyes,” I don’t have time for it.” He turned to leave.

 

Lance got up quickly and grabbed  a handful of white hair.” Is this how you treat something you say is your treasure?”

 

That got him to stop, looking over his shoulder,” what is it?”

 

“I’m filthy! My bedding needs changing, my hair is so greasy I could use it as body butter!” Lance whined.” In case you haven’t noticed I need basic bathing facility and clean clothing!”

 

Lotor turned himself around to face his pet, pulling Lance’s hand away from his hair.” Oh? Do you feel dirty?”

 

“Extremely!” Lance huffed.” Damnit, I haven’t even been able to brush my teeth! Lotor, I don’t care what you want me to do to get this, but I refuse to sit another day feeling like garbage!”

 

“Hmmm.” the prince pressed his finger to his lips, thinking for a moment.” What would you do if I said no?”

 

“I hope you like crusty dirty underwear on your head.” Lance growled.

 

Lotor laughed, like genuinely laughed. It was warm and sweet, and it took Lance a moment to remember he was mad at his keeper.” I’m messing with you, pet.” He opened the cell door and stepped in.” I figured since you enjoy physical punishment, I’d go after your hygiene as punishment.”

 

“You did  _ WHAT?!”  _ Lance looked furious.

 

“You really think I’d let you be unkempt for much longer.” Lotor gave him a look that said the prince took his own hygiene very seriously. He walked over to one of the two solid walls on either side of the barred walls and pressed his hand to a hidden panel, revealing a full bathroom completely private for Lance to enjoy.” I would’ve shown you this had you behaved, but you continued to defy me. And now that I have you acting good. There is a laundry chute here.” Lotor stepped inside the bathroom and showed Lance the hole in the wall labeled laundry.” all you have to do is throw your laundry down this and while you shower you will be provided with fresh clean replacements and your bed made if needed.”

 

Lance’s eye twitched, this was hidden from him for two whole weeks. And on top of that he’d been ignored. He didn’t know it but he had reached a whole new  of rage he didn’t think possible.” Seriously!!!”

 

“Yes. By the way, you stink. Please bathe immediately.” Lotor told him, pinching his nose closed before he walked out and locked the cell once more.” You’ve behaved yourself all week, you deserve a reward.”

 

Lance huffed, gathering his dirty laundry.” I’m gonna need to stay in the shower for three days to feel clean again.”

 

Lotor chuckled as he left, having to get back to ruling his empire. The altean pet wasted no time throwing his laundry down the chute and turning on the water. He was going to enjoy this. First, he needed an actual shower, then he could lounge in the bath. The water got nice and warm as Lance switched it from the facet to the shower head and let it cascade over his body. 

 

He was sure he’d need to scrub himself from head to toe at least ten times, but three did just fine and Lance emerged clean and happy for the moment. He wrapped a towel around himself to find his bed made with fresh sheets and blankets and a change of clothes carefully draped at the end of the bed along with a note. 

 

Toothbrush sticking out of his mouth he picked up the note and opened it. It was fancy, a very extravagant L was placed on the front of the card and inside it read:

 

_ ‘ It is at the request of Prince Lotor that you join him in his private quarters this evening. Centry guards will be there shortly to escort you.’ _

 

Great, he was just hoping to chill in his cell for the evening. Whatever, he brushed it off and went back to brushing his teeth and taking care of his damn self because it took time to look as good as he did. Lance laid on his bed to close his eyes and rest a bit. Being mad for several hours took a toll on him.

 

He ended up drifting off and woke up to centries prodding him awake.” It is time for your audience with Prince Lotor.”

 

“Ugh.” Lance groaned and sat up.” does it have to be this evening? I’m so tired.”

 

“Please hurry and get dressed. Prince Lotor is not very patient.” the centry told him.

 

Lance rolled his eyes and put on the outfit that was laid out for him. Then he was bound by his hands ‘just in case’ he tried to run and escorted through the ship to the doorstep of Lotor’s bedroom.

 

He was let inside unbound, and stood there for a moment. The prince’s bedroom was huge, obviously because of his royal status. Lance crossed his arms over his chest, standing there in loose sweatpants and a large t-shirt.” Now I feel underdressed.”

 

“There’s no need to feel that way.” Lotor’s voice sounded from across the room.” After all, this isn’t a dinner party.” 

 

Lance was surprised to find Lotor was also in what he assumed were pajamas. He expected them to be silk and matching, but nope. Lotor was wearing what looked to be a university t-shirt that had been cropped and fuzzy pajama pants.” Why did you want me here? You look like you're ready to go to sleep.”

 

“I had a passing thought that you may soften up to me if you saw that I am just like you.” Lotor explained.” Perhaps a movie night would ease you.”

 

“You are not like me.” Lance frowned.” I’m the guy who gets bought by guys like you to be used as decoration and for sex. You know how high of a price I go for? Yeah, you would, because you bought me! So are you going to fuck me, or show me off to all your high class friends? Because that’s my intended use, Prince. I don’t do ‘ _ movie nights’ _ , I don’t snuggle up to the people who bought me because ‘ _ uwu I love my master~’ _ , and I don’t do bums in shitty pajamas.”

 

Did he just say  _ uwu  _ outloud? Lotor looked at him, drumming his fingers, letting Lance rant about how different they were. That only made Lotor desire him more. When Lance was done, the prince got up from his seat and walked over to his pet,” You’re right. We’re different. I bought you, yes, but for neither of the reasons you stated.”

 

“Oh yeah? Cuz I can see your boner.” Lance said, glancing down to see a soft tent in Lotor’s pj pants.” I can tell you’re not wearing underwear too, and oh, you just happen to sleep in sexy DIY crop tops?”

 

“Alright, maybe I had the intention of sleeping with you.” Lotor admitted pinching the bridge of his nose.” But I was hoping we’d at least get half way through the movie before we did anything.”

 

Lance pressed himself against Lotor, looking up at him,” you are by far the weirdest person to ever own me. I’m your play thing, I’m not allowed to say no to you. You could take me whenever you wanted with my mouth gagged. Yet you play these little games like you didn’t just buy me two weeks ago from a shady Traflorceian named Tony.” Lance grabbed at Lotor’s waist,” why are you trying so hard to prove you aren’t exactly like all the other damn rich fuckers that have bought and returned me before. Just shut up and fuck me already!”

 

Lotor paused, his pet seemed pretty upset that he was going about a procedure he was previously unaware of.” Why are you suddenly so interested in me bedding you?”

 

“Don’t play these games!” Lance pushed his master on the bed with purpose and straddled him.” You can’t seriously say you don’t want me. You wouldn’t have bought me otherwise.”

 

Lotor blinked, surprised at Lance’s directness, but then it hit him, and he laughed.” You’ve been waiting for me to make a move.”

 

Lance pouted, it was cute. Lotor had gone these two weeks wondering just how to get his new pet to behave so that he may even try to touch him. The prince smiled warmly making Lance’s heart skip a beat. He hadn’t seen the other smile yet and damn he’d be lying if he said Lotor wasn’t pretty.

 

“You’re so dense.” Lance huffed, playful balling his fists on Lotor’s chest.” I’m not fucking stupid. You don’t have to treat me gently. I’m supposed to be used. So.” The pet looked at Lotor,” use me. Get the first time over with.”

 

Lance was pretty, but damn he talked a lot. Lotor pulled him down and kissed him just to get him to shut up.” Hush now pet.”

 

Lotor ran a slender finger over Lance’s lips with his beautiful white hair falling over his shoulder enveloping the pair in a curtain of silk locks. Lance really got his first good look at Lotor, the fine details he missed when he was busy trying to piss him off. He was breathtaking, dark blue eyes and soft lips, but sharp features and high cheek bones. Lance then knew that one kiss wasn’t going to be enough for him. 

 

“I’m not letting you go anywhere.” Lotor murmured in a tone that sent shivers down Lance’s spine.” And while I plan on having sex with you, that is not the agenda of tonight.”

 

“Then what is the agenda?” the altean asked, not taking his eyes of the prince as he sat up and hit a button on a remote. A screen came down from the ceiling and turned on. It was playing a movie.

 

“Like I said. Movie night.” Lotor smiled.” You don’t have to cling to me if you do not wish to. I simply want to enjoy the movie with you and perhaps just sleep in the same bed.”

 

“Just sleep?”

 

“Exactly.” Lotor nodded and settled back.

 

Lance didn’t say much else as he became wrapped up in the movie playing. It was some cheesy comedy that actually had gotten Lance to laugh. One movie became another, and then another and another until Lance fell asleep next to his master. Lotor was still awake, but only long enough to barely finish the last movie put on before passing out as well while the credits rolled.


	3. Chapter 3

It was starting to dawn on Lance that he might not be able to break the galran Prince. He might actually have a permanent spot in the empire. The Altean boy sat in his cage, earlier that day he’d been informed that Lotor had been constructing a new cage in a different location within the large ship. Supposedly it’d be closer to the Prince’s room due to Lance continuing to cause trouble with the soldiers and centries that passed his cell.

 

Today was an unusual day for him, as he wasn’t used to staying in one spot for too long. He’d hate to admit it but he missed his Traflorceian seller. The amount of time he spent with Tony warranted that they each knew quite a bit about the other and even that they were friends, no matter how often Lance tried to escape. His mind glanced over Tony and focused on passing guards. They were engrossed in their own conversation, paying no mind to Lance in his cage.

 

_ “....- gala tonight.” _

 

_ “Oh that will be interesting.” _

 

_ “Indeed. We might have to be on guard.” _

 

_ “Of course, no trusting-....” _

 

Their conversation trailed off as they got too far away for Lance to hear. Gala means party, it’s all he’s heard of passing conversations since yesterday. It must be for Zarkon and his fat cat buddies unsurprisingly. Since Lance has been here, he’s heard much of Lotor’s father, mainly his conquering and valor. Though the pet could hardly see any honor in a man who destroyed his home-world. 

 

It had been many years since he thought of Altea. It made him too sad. His sister, his father, both most likely dead. Had it not been for an escape/healing pod he would’ve been dead too. Now he was the most valuable thing to own as some lost relic. Lance shook his head, shaking memories away. 

 

Stuck with Lotor, stuck with galra, stuck being some over-glorified trophy. Lance slowly sat in bed and looked around his habitat, the more he went along with Lotor’s courtship the more he was given as a spoiled play thing. The barren cell now boast a desk and a wardrobe as well as a shelf for Lance to display the many trinkets Lotor bestowed upon him. 

 

The Prince was a busy man, running errands for his father, continuing diplomatic relationships in his father’s stead, playing king while Zarkon wasted away on his deathbed. Lotor barely had time for his pet, which brung up the question why keep Lance if he had no time. Anytime they saw each other, the galran man looked exhausted. He only popped in to say hi, give Lance a new present, and promptly leave again.

 

“This isn’t courtship, this is petship.”Lance reminded himself despite Lotor’s constant promises that this would be different from his previous buyers.” Promises can be broken.”

 

Lance perked when he heard the familiar sound of Lotor’s footsteps coming down the hall. He hated that he knew it was him without a doubt, but he remained hopeful that Lotor would pay attention to him in any way. His antics didn’t bother the Prince as they once had. Lance sighed softly, still in his night robes, surely his master would question it.

 

The door opened, Lance stayed where he was on his comfortable bed.” You’re early.”

 

“A Prince is never early or late, he arrives exactly when he needs to.” Lotor responded. He seemed more formal than he’s been. It wasn’t until Lance caught sight of Zarkon behind Lotor that he realized why.

 

“What is this? Tag team?” Lance asked, looking at them.

 

“Hmph. This is how you keep him, Lotor?” Zarkon’s voice sent chills down Lance’s spine. Not in a good way either, despite his sickly state, the King still held a very intimidating presence.” He should be in private quarters, receiving the best of our luxuries.”

 

Whoa, Zarkon was seriously telling Lotor off in the most passive aggressive way he’d ever seen.” That bed is hardly anything to brag about. What’s with this furniture? So cheap looking? Why are you giving him garbage, son?”

 

“Precisely why we have built a new, er… room for him.” Lotor said firmly, not wavering.” I agree, a prison cell is no place for such a treasure. We had to make do as when I found him on the market I hadn’t been planning on purchasing such a pristine beauty.”

 

“Uhm, I can hear you.” Lance got up. He was in no means bad off and he hadn’t thought any different of his holding as he’s had worse.”Lotor, what gives?”

 

“Yes, Lotor. What gives, as he puts it.” Zarkon asked, looking to his son.

 

The Prince’s eyebrow twitched ever so slightly that it was hard to notice unless you really studied him. Lance stood before the two with a slightly annoyed expression, waiting for an answer. Lotor adjusted his posture and smiled,” My beloved pet, I would like to escort you to your permanent live quarters.”

 

“Pet? Bahh. You still on about that nonsense?” Zarkon asked as he followed Lotor out, leaving the door open for said pet.

 

Lance frozen for a moment, the door was open. He was being allowed out for the first time in quite a while. His body tensed, ready to bolt, without further hesitation he charged for the opening. For a split second he thought he was free, only to crash right into Lotor’s chest in his excitement to get out.

 

“You don’t let him out nearly enough.” Zarkon commented.

 

“There’s a reason for that.” Lotor sighed, his hands firmly on Lance’s shoulders to prevent him from getting away.” He likes to play chase.”

 

With his death grip on the Altean’s shoulders, Lance was forced to go with his master. He huffed and squirmed the whole way until they reached the destination. A fully enclosed room, with real walls and not bars. It was softly lit per Lance’s liking, soft carpet under his feet, and a much larger bed with a complete bed set. 

 

“This is where you’ll be staying from now on.” Lotor told him.” no bars, a private bath, completely private for you.”

 

Lance was quite stunned, for once he didn’t have anything to say. Zarkon seemed to be pleased with what his son was doing.” this is more like it, boy. I will leave you two. I expect to see him on his best behavior at the gala tonight.”

 

“Yes sir.” Lotor slightly bowed before his father left and shut the door behind him.

 

“Wait, what?” Lance blinked away his amazement to question his master.” You keep me locked up for three months and all of a sudden I’m being moved and being brought out in public.”

 

The galran prince nodded,” Tonight at the party, my father plans to unveil you, my treasure.”

 

“So I’m meant to act as a party favor.” Lance huffed, immediately going to his new bed and crawling in it.” Sorry, but I have a date with this bed. Very serious plans, lots of sleep to catch up on.”

 

“You will be there whether I have to take you there bound and gagged or not.” Lotor growled.” That is an order as your master.”

 

The altean boy pursed his lips as if to think about it and then shook his head,” nope sorry. I barely get a ‘hi, here’s a present, bye.’ the past couple months and now you expect me to play nice with diplomats. Not gonna happen.”

 

“You are so infuriating sometimes. What do you want from me? I spent all this time over seeing this room’s construction, being a stand-in for my father, and bringing you nothing but the best!” 

 

“If I’m going to be stuck with you, I want you to keep true to those promises you made! That you’d spend more time with me, and stop treating me like a thing, but I haven’t seen any of that since the movie night!” Lance chucked a pillow at the other. Lotor was clearly under some heavy pressure and he was taking it out on Lance.” the only interaction I get is with you. Centries don’t talk to me when they come to change my bedding and give me fresh clothes. Soldiers have been ordered to ignore me. At least my sellers had the decency to talk to me like I’m another person!” 

 

“I see, you’ve been lonely.” The purple skinned man regained his composure and straightened himself up.” you just want someone to talk to.”

 

“No shit!” Lance huffed.” I’m not an inanimate object that’s sits on a shelf.”

 

The Altean man pouted and turned his back to Lotor as the other came closer. He could feel the weight of Prince Lotor on the bed, and then a hand on his arm, pulling him to lay down. Lance laid there next this master, listening to him try to form a sentence that didn’t sound insensitive to his pet’s needs.

 

“I suppose… I have been… Neglecting you.” the galra man admitted.” For that I apologize.”

 

Lance was quiet for a moment,” I guess I can forgive you. Like I have a choice.”

 

“Tonight, I will be by your side and your side only.” Lotor said.

 

The pet turned on his side to face the other,” you piss me off.” he sighed,” but I guess I’ll go along with it for now.”

 

Lotor smiled, dammit he missed that smile.”should I cancel all my other plans today and spend it with you?” 

 

“Are you allowed to do that?” 

 

“Yes. If it's for you, I will gladly cancel everything.” He assured.

 

“Do I still have to go to the party?”Lance asked.

 

Lotor nodded,” It’s our duty. You’ll be announced  as royalty and welcomed by our empire.”

 

“So I’m to act as your bride while I know very well you bought me.” Lance mused, gaining a nod from his master.

 

The conversation slowly died as Lance accepted some much needed attention from Lotor. He didn’t totally hate it, the prince was his age, pretty, and worked out. He looked so different from some of the fat bastards he’d been owned by previously. Lotor held his pet gently like Lance would break if he held him any differently. 

Which, the altean prize didn’t mind. There was something about his owner that was so… Soft and gentle. He couldn’t put his finger on it, but it was nice. Lance rarely had been shown this type of kindness with other owners. They started out harsh and stayed that way, leaving bruises and scars in their wake. Lance knew he was a treasure, any sign of abuse and he was taken back from his buyers. That was one thing traflorceians were good at, showing up when Lance sent distress signals from his prisons.

 

Somehow Lance didn’t have to worry about that with Lotor, there hasn’t been a time yet that the skinny man feared for his life. That could always change, but so far it was safe. For once, his mind didn’t scream for him to get out of a situation. Lotor showed him anger only once and ended with spanking. After the spanking happened, the next day Lotor apologized for his temper and offered to make up for it. 

 

While laying there Lotor gently traced his fingers over Lance’s skin,” who could ever maim such beautiful flesh?”

 

“Monsters of men.” Lance replied in a soft tone, self-consciously pulling his arm away from the other’s touch. 

 

“Monsters indeed.” Lotor agreed, pulling his pet’s arm to him and kissing the scars.” If I ever see any of them, they will face death.”

 

Lance felt tears well up in his eyes, no one ever had been so kind. Lotor willing to kill for him, and showing that he was valued beyond his own novelty. Lance pressed closer to him, taken in by Lotor’s gentle nature. Before he knew it, he was resting his head on Lotor’s chest, letting the other man rub his back.

 

“You are a treasure, my dear Lance.” the prince spoke softly,” My treasure.”

 

The Altean male sighed softly, shutting his eyes,” I am no treasure. I’m a person. I do not want to be treated like a piece of gold.”

 

Lotor chuckled softly,” you are more valuable than all the gold in the universe.”

 

“I don’t want to hear my value.” Lance started to move away. Lotor was a little inept when it came to complimenting  someone, in fact he was pretty inept with romance in general.” I’ve heard my value my entire life. Millions of credits, be more if I wasn’t damage. I’ve heard it more times than I can count.”

 

By the time he was finished speaking, Lance had moved to the edge of the bed and sat there. Those alluring blue eyes conveyed an ocean’s worth of fears and anxieties and anger.All mixed together in a shade of baby blue. Lotor stayed where he was, not pushing the other, knowing they didn’t need to fight so soon before his father’s extravagant gala.

“You’re right. You’re worth isn’t important.” said the prince.” What’s important is you.”

 

Lance tried to hold onto his grudge but it slipped away with Lotor’s smooth voice and he melted. It was hard to stay mad at someone so damn pretty and really trying to make a difference. He slowly crawled back to Lotor and laid back down beside him. 

 

To lay next to someone and not have them jump on you was strange. Lance found himself holding his breath waiting for the other to pounce, but he didn’t, no matter how long they laid together. During their movie night Lance remembered laying next to Lotor, glancing at him nervously like at any moment his ass would be grabbed. Time and time again, Lance would press what he thought were the right buttons and the prince wouldn’t so much as flinch. He could put his throat in his master’s hand and beg him to choke him out and Lotor wouldn’t, but he’d wouldn’t test it that far.

 

Time seemed to pass far too slowly and all too fast at the same time while with his buyer. Lance found himself dozing off in the comfort of the galran man’s arms. From his deep breathing, the altean knew Lotor had also dozed off. If he wanted, he could probably sneak off and escape before the party, but… He didn’t want to. Lotor was warm next to him in the blankets, perfect for a nap.

 

And it only seemed as if he’d closed his eyes for a moment before there was a knock at the door, followed by a royal adviser entering.” Prince Lotor. It’s time to start preparing you for the gala.”

 

Lance heard Lotor yawn and lift his head,” Oh alright. Thank you, we’ll be out momentarily.” 

 

“Of course sir.” And the door closed again.

 

“Lance, we have to get ready.” Lotor murmured, kissing his pet’s forehead.

 

“I heard…” He sighed and slowly sat up. The two took a moment to clear up the grogginess before proceeding outside, met by two teams of advisers to help get them ready. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the gala is short lived, but this chapter makes me happy.
> 
> And we're officially in an au where allura is for sure dead therefore voltron cannot exist. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ unless i change my mind for a plot twist

Together both men were  chauffeured to Lotor’s bathroom, which seemed to also be Lance’s. The bathroom connected their rooms, come to find out. Lance didn’t seem to like the idea of being bathed by someone else, but begrudgingly sat through it, his only saving grace is that the prince also was being bathed. They laughed each other as they each were scrubbed before they were taken back to their respective rooms. Lotor made faces and helped Lance laugh at his own expense.

 

Lance was pulled along back into his room where a galra adviser waited with several outfits chosen to see which would look best. Lance tried his best to run away, but at every turn there were hands to hold him back. He was force to try on five different outfits before the advisers all agreed on an open back silver to blue gradient a-line dress. It was sleeveless with beaded straps going over his shoulders and in an x shape over his lower back.

 

The advisers then tried to cover Lance’s faint scars with makeup, but he wasn’t having it so they moved on to shoes. Lance didn’t like shoes either, but the eventually got him into some flats. Now that he was ready, they ushered back out of his room to meet Lotor in the hall. Lotor was dressed in a formal galra suit, which was much nicer than the jumpsuit he always wore. His hair was pulled back in a low bun, which looked insanely good on him.

 

Lotor took Lance’s hand gently,” Ready?”

 

“As I’ll ever be.” Lance sighed with relief. He’d probably hear how pretty he was all night, he was glad Lotor wouldn’t be one to contribute. Together they were escorted to a smaller transporter pod, they would be on a planet for the party it seemed. Lance fidgeted as the pod was piloted down to the planet’s surface, he didn’t want to do this and it showed.

 

He tried to ration it as one of his tricks, play the part, get the reward, go back to normal. This seemed to sit well with him, but it wasn’t exactly grounding him. The pod landed, Lotor stepped in front of the door,” the personnel will take you to a waiting room, I’ll come get you when my father agrees it's time to unveil you.”

 

Lance let out a huff but did as told. Lotor stepped out of the pod to enter the venue alone, and quickly the pod rushed off around the side of the building so Lance could get in unseen. He was ushered into a room and told to wait, that Lotor was making his rounds and would be there momentarily to retrieve Lance. He sat down on a chair and took off the stupid flats they made his wear. He couldn’t stand when something separated his feet from the ground. He liked being able to feel the floor through the soles of his feet, it was grounding. And having grown up without needing shoes he stayed firm in his belief that shoes were stupid.

 

He glanced around the room, he could hear the party going on faintly, lots of chatter and music calmly wafting through the air. It was nerve wracking to say the least. He hated being in such a position, being glorified living decoration. He pulled his knees to his chest, there once was a time that he was royalty. His older sister Allura would rule Altea when their father passed, but Altea is gone, so is his family and everything he’s ever known. This party was damn good reminder of his place in Zarkon’s empire.

 

Maybe it was all some twisted ploy to further instill Lance’s hatred for the empire, for the people who thrived off it while others died in poverty in once rich lands. Plenty of Lance’s previous owners thrived within Zarkon’s social circle. They sold out their own planets for profit. The small altean felt guilty, he sat in a position that left him helpless, a powerful drug implant in his arm suppressed his powers long ago and he could barely use them now as the implant grew weaker over time. 

 

He closed his eyes, trying to push down the anger and fear he felt deep in his heart. Remembering just how spiteful he’d been when he first spotted Lotor and recognized who he was. The symbol his master carried was one of genocide and war. A symbol that now Lance had to wear as the last bit of Altea claimed as property of the galra. _Disgusting._

 

“Lance.” called Lotor from the doorway, poking his head in to find his pet.

 

It was then that, Lance realized he had been crying with an expression that was a mixture of blind rage and deep sorrow. He quickly straightened himself out, and wiped his tears, feigning innocence.” Yes?”

 

“Are you okay?” the prince asked.

 

He nodded,” I’m fine.” 

 

Lance got up and calmly walked over to his master, his eyes puffy and a little swollen only made him look more pretty. He couldn’t even manage to be an ugly crier.” Is it time?”

 

“Are you sure you’re okay?” Lotor ask.

 

“Yes. I’m sure. It’s nothing to worry about.” Lance nodded again and pushed past Lotor, walking a few paces before turning to look at the other,” well come on.”

 

Lotor had no choice but to drop the issue as the altean was tight lipped as ever, well as much as he could manage to be. Lance waited for him, took his arm and walked calmly to a curtain with spotlights on it to outline their silhouettes. 

 

“You took off your shoes.”

 

“They were hurting my feet.”

 

“Fair enough.”

 

They didn’t get to talk much as Zarkon address the crowd and did the whole spheal about his one and only son. Everyone in the room was two-faced, they knew Zarkon was a dictator under the guise of an old man leaving a legacy for his successor. They also knew Zarkon was about the most uncaring parent there was. It seemed Lotor grimaced at every word he heard his father speak.

 

Lance noticed, turning his head to see the taller man frowning intensely with hate filled eyes. The curtain started to part, Lotor turned his own head to look at Lance with a gentle smile like he didn’t just have an angry expression. Neither caught what Zarkon said about them, most likely to announce a previously nonexistent engagement, they were fixated on each other like they both figured out they had a common enemy. 

 

“...- Celebrate, a dance!” Zarkon’s voice found them and staff of the event motioned for the pair to descend the stairs.

 

“Let’s put on a good show.” Lotor murmured, only for Lance to hear.

 

Determined now, Lance nodded,” yes let’s.”

 

Lotor lead his announced fake fiance down the staircase and onto a cleared space for them to dance. Lance could hear cameras flashing as the last known Altean was revealed to the public eye as Prince Lotor’s love interest. His face would soon be plastered on newspapers and outlets across the empire. Lance let Lotor lead the dance,” you hate your father, I saw that look behind the curtain.”

 

“And you hate him too, the empire he built on blood of your people.” Lotor countered.” Dare I say, you may hate me and you just may be waiting for me to completely drop my guard so you can strangle me in my sleep.”

 

“The thought’s crossed my mind.” Lance admitted. They kept their conversation quiet, to the crowd they could have been talking about their future together.” But… I can’t seem to bring myself to hate you. You’re so different from him.”

 

“I strive to be.” Lotor told him.

 

“What do you say, after a few chats we get the fuck out of here?” Lance suggested.

 

“I like that idea very much.”

 

Lotor pulled Lance into a grand swing to finish their dance. Very quickly the cleared space filled back in, many coming to talk to the couple. Lance did his very best act, clinging to Lotor as if he couldn’t dream of being apart, his gaze always wandering back to him. 

 

The gala was certainly grand, Lance played his part perfectly and finally as they were left in a garden alone, they bolted for the pod and went back to the ship.

 

Once back in the safety of Lotor’s ship, they eagerly striped off their formal clothes and put on pajamas. 

 

“My father is going to be furious when he realizes we left.” Lotor said, sitting on the bed, watching Lance carefully put the dress he’d been wearing.

 

“Let him. I have no sympathy for that man.”  Lance said, holding the dress up to himself.” The next time I’m seen in public will most likely be our forced marriage.”

 

In the mirror Lance could see the other man watching him.” It could be his funeral instead.”

 

The altean turned to face his now fiance, interested to see where Lotor would take this,” I’m listening.”

 

“Say Zarkon gets hurt or sick again. He’ll be put back on life support. We can go in and pull the plug.” Lotor explained, but tapped his finger on his lip,” Oh, but my mother will never let us get that close to him.”

 

“You’re mother?”

 

“Haggar.” He nodded.” he doesn’t remember, or just plains ignores the fact. I’m not sure why or how, but I’d have to be daft to not realize who my own mother is. I certainly didn’t get this hair from him!” 

 

Lotor flipped his hair over his shoulder, gaining a laugh from Lance, who had also joined him on the bed. Lotor’s room was similarly designed like Lance’s. The altean man knew they had similar interest and seeing just how similar they were to each other made Lance feel just a little more at ease. He was just inches away from a man who was publicly announced to be his husband, which would mean Lance was back in the line of royalty.

 

Though, he was not fit to lead. He was so young, at least three years younger than his sister, when Altea was destroyed. He knew Allura would take over for their parents, and he’d still be treated as royalty, just not a king. Zarkon was so close to death, it felt like any day Lotor could be announced to take his place. 

 

As the two settled in Lotor’s bed, the pet found his guard lowered. He found himself wanting to know more about the other. There was just some natural attraction that pulled Lance in. As if he were a passing meteor sucked into planet Lotor’s gravitational pull to forever orbit as a moon. Lance felt his face hurt from smiling, the galra Prince made him laugh with his mannerisms and little quips.

 

“Wait, so I have a question…” Lance said.

 

“Go ahead.”

 

“You… Don’t look like the other galra men.” He pointed out, gently touching Lotor’s face.” Is there a reason for that?”

 

“I wish it was an extravagant story, but it’s a simple explanation.” Lotor shifted on his side.” Haggar, my mother, is altean.”

 

Lance shot up,” no way!”

 

“Yes. No one knows because of her appearance. Quintessence is like a drug. It changes you, everything about you. The way you think, the way you act, the way you look.” Lotor explained.” It happened before I was born, so I have no memory of what she and my father were like before. Her skin was much like your’s before quintessence turned her skin grey and made her markings red.”

 

“Talk about bad news.” Lance shuddered. If Haggar was Altean, or at least used to be, it would explain why Lotor looked different from the rest. 

 

They both jumped at the sound of a knock on the door,” Prince Lotor! Are you in there?”

 

Lotor quickly put himself on top of Lance, throwing off his shirt, frantically whispering,” Starting laughing. Make it sound sexy.”

 

Lance looked at the other bewildered, but did what Lotor asked, watching the other grab the lighting remote and dim the lights before throwing it to the side. Lance gasped when Lotor buried his face close to his neck and starting grinding against him.” wrap your legs around me.”

 

The altean man caught on and happily put his legs on either side of Lotor’s hips, running one hand through that pretty white hair, and the other held firmly onto Lotor’s hand. Lance smiled, murmuring,” clever, make it look like we’re horndogs to avoid confrontation.”

 

“Exactly.” 

 

It wasn’t even a moment later that the door opened and a rather flustered royal adviser stood there, holding his clipboard. He’d clearly been at the party overseeing things with the others.” Prince Lo- Oh my quizknac!”

 

Lance accelerated his breathing to make it look like things were just getting good when the poor servant was sent in. Lotor slowly lifted his head,” Yes? What is it?”

 

The royal adviser turned his back in order to avert his gaze,” Y-your father noticed your absence a-a-and so we we-were sent to look.”

 

Lotor huffed in annoyance,” Well you can tell him exactly where you found me.” His gaze turned back to Lance,” Somewhere far more important than any party…”

 

Lance could see clearly into Lotor’s blue eyes. So clear, so sure of himself. He heard the adviser muttering into his earpiece, trying to explain to his coworkers that he found the precious prince indecent with his pet. Lotor caressed Lance’s cheek and made it seem like he was whispering sweet nothings to him, when the man was just telling Lance little jokes while the adviser sorted everything out.

 

“Thank you, your grace.” the adviser bowed out and quickly left with a heavy blush, making sure to shut the door behind him.

 

The prince stayed pressed against Lance until he was sure the staff had gone. Lance could feel a considerable bulge in the other’s pants pressed against his groin, making him feel better about being excited about the situation.

 

“That was close.” Lotor sat up, breathing a sigh of relief.” Lucky for us, most servants are pushovers like that.”

 

Lance sat up as well,” Lotor…”

 

“Yes?”

 

“Your boner.” He shyly pointed to the tent in the other’s pants. Which he didn’t understand why, he’d seen plenty of other men’s junk and not once had he ever been excited or embarrassed to see.” Are you… Okay like that?”

 

Lotor blushed and quickly covered himself,” Oh! Yes, I’m quite fine. It should go away on it’s own.”

 

Lance felt a bit of disappointment that he wouldn’t be seeing Lotor fully naked, but he wasn’t about to complain, just a bit of that pressure from they’re little acting scene was more than enough to him to ride a wave of. 

 

“I didn’t make you uncomfortable, did I?” Lotor asked, breaking Lance’s train of thought.

 

“Huh? Oh, no. I-I’m used to that…” Lance assured, feeling his face hot from all the excitement.” This is the… First time I’d been pinned down like that by someone… My age and attractive, though.”

 

“How old are the men who purchased you previously?” The prince asked, an expression of genuine curiosity on his face.

 

“If I’m honest… Probably your dad’s age.” Lance shrugged, while disgusted by it, he couldn’t do anything about it now.” being with you is really fucking refreshing.”

 

Lotor chuckled, gods he was cute when he smiled like that. It was far different from the smile he showed to the world. A sweet smile that made Lotor’s eyes squint with joy. Lance didn’t see a lot of genuine happiness, but his master was able to smile so freely with him. It made the altean man smile as well, Lotor’s happiness was infectious.

 

Which made it so easy for them to lean closer to each other. They weren’t sure who went in first, or they both moved at the same time and met in the middle, but it felt so right to kiss. Lance’s eyes closed, completely trusting in the moment to let Lotor lead in the kiss. Soft skin against soft skin, lips parted gently, tongue finding each other. The kind of kiss neither wanted to part from, but they did, staying close together though. Lotor’s eyes met Lance’s, leaving them suspended in their own little world.

 

“I want you more than anything I’ve ever wanted in my life, Lance.” Lotor murmured.”I want you to trust me.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: BLOOD AND SELF HARM(?) IN THIS CHAPTER
> 
> I put the (?) bc i'm not sure if its really self harm when its kinda like a self removal of a thing in your body.

It’d now been several days since Lance had been moved into a more humane living space and was revealed to the galaxy. He wished that his unveil would somehow bring about change for him, but it didn’t. He was still stuck on the same ship, still owned by Lotor, still caged, in a sense. 

 

Lance sat quietly as centry bots tried to engage him while grooming. He didn’t find any of it stimulating at all, and the centries clearly were not programmed to handle him. He watched, unamused as the three centries in charge of getting him more active tried and failed to get even a smile out of him. And Lance was getting considerably close to tearing the robots apart just for fun.

 

Thankfully, they left before it came down to that. The altean man laid down on his bed and listened to the broadcast of Lotor in an interview playing on his screen. With Zarkon being the most unphotogenic and detached leader, it just wouldn’t be a viewable interview. Lotor, on the other hand, had been in front of cameras since he was little, prompted to say things to get people to sympathize with Zarkon. 

 

Zarkon was painted as a doting father for as long as Lotor could talk, despite he was quite the opposite. Lance was pretty convinced Zarkon had Lotor just to tighten control on the empire. The night they slipped away from the gala, the sickly emperor came storming into Lotor’s room. 

 

At this time, the pair was just relaxing, close to sleep, lazily talking about anything and everything. Lance listened to Lotor talk about his position as prince, how he did everything in his power to change what his father had done which he could do very little while Zarkon still lived. He learned the prince was brought up to portray his father as one of the best in the world, otherwise he would suffer greatly. Lance watched when Zarkon came in and belittled his son for making him look bad. 

 

Lotor, only in boxers, did his best to defend his actions, but it wasn’t enough for the older man. They fought, Zarkon physically beat his son until Lance jumped between the two and took a few hits from the elderly ruler. Zarkon look mortified that he’d hit someone other than his kid and quickly backed off when Lance advanced on him, holding his hands up, ready to throw a few punches back. Lance didn’t give up until the king was out of the room so he could close the door with the meanest death glare this side of the galaxy.

 

Now things had calmed down and Lance was no worse for wear aside from a black eye, Lotor probably took the brunt of Zarkon’s remaining strength, but it was nothing to worry about as Haggar came in shortly after to heal Lotor. She seemed much more upset that Zarkon had done something like this, but expressed no motherly instinct to protect her child from her husband. She must not remember, or doesn’t realize Lotor knows who she is aside from his father’s lackey. Such a broken family, Lance remember thinking.

 

His very few memories of his family were happy ones. His mother had died from childbirth but his father had did his best to make sure Allura and Lance were cared for. With Coran there to help, Lance remembered being a very happy child. He missed them. The more time he had in a stable spot the more he thought of his family. The more his anger came back, and he wanted to lash out. Lance jumped when his door opened, only to see it was more centries. 

 

“We are here on behalf of Lord Zarkon.” one of the two spoke.” he would be here had it not been for his medical issues.”

 

“I care not for what he has to say.” Lance huffed.

 

The centries looked to each other and back at Lance,” Would you like to hear his message?”

 

“Fine.” 

 

He sat on his bed and let the centry display a hologram of Zarkon.” Lance of Altea, accept this gift as a symbol of my deepest regret for my actions. I leave these two centries in your care.”

 

The gift was clothing and centries to do with as he pleased. Lance took the box and looked in it to see just what Zarkon had sent. A wave of fury washed over Lance when he recognized the clothing to be Altean garb, specifically something his father had worn to Zarkon’s coronation as king of Daibazaal. He turned to the centries in his doorway,” May I send a message back?”

 

“We are at your disposal, sir.” they said.

 

Lance grabbed the centry on the left and pinned him to the floor, pointing to the other,” send this message.”

 

The message was simple, Lance pulled apart the robot he pinned down and scrawled ‘World Killer” in oil on the centry’s decapitated head. He threw the head at the spared centry and ordered it to go back Zarkon. Lance grabbed his father’s clothes and ran out of his room, he just couldn’t sit still knowing the emperor had not only killed his father, but stole from him as well. He clutched the cloth to his chest, running as fast as he could through the halls of the ship, passing soldiers and centries. 

 

He looked panicked, and pretty damn upset. The soldiers around him started the ‘Lance is escaping’ red alert and put the ship on lock down, most likely alerting Lotor as well. The small man dodged and weaved through lumbering galra, moving just a hair quicker than they could. He narrowly avoided being grabbed, jumping to avoid, kicking off the back of another. Centries, who were programmed to shoot first and ask questions later, had a special program for when Lance went haywire: scramble to catch him.

 

Which everyone was told not to hurt him in necessary, seeing Lance was holding something and not trying to fight, they focused on trying to catch the slippery little bastard. He ducked and kicked things down to provide obstacles in his frenzied, least thought out escape. But he wasn’t really looking for a way out, he knew by now all exits, emergency pods, and the docking bays were going to be heavily guarded so he’d eventually be cornered or run out of energy. He was grabbed, making him scream and elbow the soldier in the face. It was enough to be dropped and he hurried off once again banking it down the hall, passing control rooms and what not. He briefly saw a flash of beds, assuming he was in the soldiers’ sleeping quarters, but his vision was tunneled. Hot angry tears flow freely down his face as he fought as many centries and soldiers he could.

 

He ended up cornered in a dead end hallway. He pressed his back against the wall and screamed for them to stay back. The soldiers kinda just huddled around him, not really making a move to grab him. Lance was hyperventilating and crying, clearly more freaked out than anyone else. He kept the clothes tightly pressed to his chest as he crumbled in on himself against the wall. Lance found himself on the floor, staring wildly at the group in front of him like a caged animal. A general got annoyed with his scene and came forward to grab him. Lance freaked and bolted through the open space in the crowd.

 

He somehow managed to run for a bit more before colliding into someone he’d never met before. She was accompanied by three other girls who wore high ranking symbols on their armor. Lance turned on his heels and went to run, but the woman grabbed him around the waist and hoisted him into the air.

 

“Is this the little runt causing all this commotion?” she asked, holding him up as he kicked his feet and protested.

 

“Come on, Zethrid. Put him down, he’s scared.” said one of the others.” We can just try and calm him down, get him back to his room, and wait for Lotor to get back.”

 

The girl deemed Zethrid huffed,” Fine.” and set Lance down. The four encircled him, so that he wouldn’t get away. By this time Lance was full on panic attack mode, refused to do anything but rock himself and cry. 

 

“Acxa, carry him.” 

 

“Fine.” That seemed to be the word of the day. The one known as Acxa grabbed him up. The group took Lance back to his room, set him on the bed and guarded the doors. The cat that had been sitting on the girl with no eye’s shoulder was watching him intently from a spot on his desk. 

 

Lance just curled up and waited. When he first ran out he had the intent to don his father’s clothes, steal a pod, and high tail it to Zarkon to kill him. The second he passed soldiers in the hallway, he knew it was a bust. When the lights started flashing and the alarm went off, he knew his best bet was to give up, but he was in fight of flight mode. His little crash and burn game was surely going to get him in trouble with Lotor. Not to mention the message he sent to Zarkon. 

 

The four who captured him talked about Lotor, wondering what he’d do with Lance. The other two, who previously had not spoken their names, were Narti and Ezor, and the cat was Kova. Lance stayed in his bed as fear pricked down his spine, Lotor would be pissed, and he’s pretty sure in his panic he’d injured several soldiers. He knows for sure the one he elbowed would have a broken nose. In all of this, he had not let go of the altean garb, despite many questioning it, having never seen altean clothes before, he refused to let go.

 

Lance ran his fingers over the stitching, it reminded him of a home that no longer exists. His heart hurt knowing this was the only piece of home he’d ever get. A lump in his throat prevented any sound from escaping his lips as he memorized every detail of the cloth. Altean materials were so damn well made, which would be why this outfit withstood the test of time. He knew his father probably only wore this particular outfit a handful of times, but it still looked brand new. While waiting for his punishment he ended up falling asleep, too scared to move from his bed, too exhausted to try and fight for another escape.

 

He awoke to a hand on his back, it was gentle and warm. He slowly opened his eyes, they were still puffy from his little anxiety attack, and it hurt to blink. He was met with an understanding gaze, it was Lotor. Lance rolled over,” I panicked.”

 

“I can see that.” Lotor nodded.” Over the clothes?” he asked, his tone was soft, not a hint of anger could be detected. A quick glance, he could see the four from earlier watching rather closely.

 

“Yes…” Lance swallowed, awaiting for Lotor’s expression to change, for him to lash out.” I couldn’t just sit here and take it….” the altean’s voice barely came out above a whisper, any louder and his throat would hurt from all the shouting he did.” He stole from my home...This is all that's left of Altea.”

 

“May I?” Lotor asked. Receiving the okay, he gingerly picked up the clothing that had cause such a frenzy. It was in fact something he remember Zarkon keeping safe from Altea. This was the first time he was able to touch it.” Do you know who wore this?”

 

“My father.” Lance croaked.” King Alfor.”

 

The prince gave the clothing back to Lance, not wanting to keep him from something that meant so much to him. He then pulled Lance into his arms,” It's okay. You will not face punishment.”

 

Lance was relieved to hear this at the very least. He’d been very well behaved for quite some time now, this was the first outburst since he’d been moved. The soldiers must’ve been weirded out by the fact he was sobbing while fighting to get away. Lotor seemed to understand his pet’s panic, and he was glad he wouldn’t face punishment.

 

“So… World killer, huh?” Lotor mused.

 

Lance sighed,” I meant it. He does not deserve forgiveness.”

 

If Zarkon knows Lance is the son of Alfor, it would explain his hesitance in fighting him. Hell hath no fury like a boy seeking revenge. Lotor let him go and looked to the four women in his pet’s room,” thank you for resolving the issue, generals.”

 

He stood up and smiled charmingly at them,” I do hope you lot and Lance get along from here on out. He’s very important to the empire.”

 

“Another one with daddy issues, seems to fit in just fine.” Zethrid said.

 

“Lance, I have a meeting to attend, but I will be back soon. If you need anything please use the communicator.” Lotor told him.

 

“Okay.” He nodded.

 

With that, all five of them left, even Kova, leaving Lance to really reflect in his calm down time. His limbs felt heavy, he could barely find the energy to pull himself out of bed to get to the bathroom. Somehow he managed and took a shower to hopefully return some energy. 

 

Lance felt numb, as he did after a flight like that. Thinking back it was probably his most tame freak out. When he was younger, if a buyer pushed him enough, he’d panic and have rampages so violent he could’ve easily killed. He relied solely on his strength, altean magic was not used for war, not that he could anyway. That damn magic suppressant implant in his arm kept his powers weak and dormant. If he really tried he could probably let out weak surges, but it wasn’t anything to brag about.

 

He envied Haggar, who was able to use and hone her magic as she pleased as long as it benefited the empire. He’d doubt he could get her to take out the implant, much less help him cultivate his skill. Without his power he could remain submissive to Lotor and rely on him to keep him safe. Lance hated that, he felt so distant from his roots. Most of the royal family had white hair, Allura got that from their father, but Lance had brown hair, a rare genetic passed down to him through his mother. The royal family also were known for their powerful magic, and Lance was like that, until he was discovered in that stupid cryo-pod. 

 

He dried himself off after standing there staring blankly at the wall in the shower for what seemed like ages. Lance looked at himself in the mirror, a hideous black eye stared right back. He put his hand over his bruised eye and focused. Maybe if he tried he could heal it some so it didn’t look and hurt so bad. He inhaled, focusing on pushing all his magic to his hand, he felt a soft glow form and release from his palm. It wasn’t much, but it subsided the pain and softened the bruise into the recovery stage.  

 

Lance got excited that he was able to do this much and accidentally shocked himself.” Ow!” 

 

It was a small shock and after the initial jolt, he laughed at himself. God it’d been so long since he’d laughed so genuinely like this. It wasn’t even that funny, but here he was hunched over the bathroom sink laughing at his reflection after shocking himself with his own magic. It was nice to laugh, reminding him he was alive for whatever reason. Lance took his renewed good mood into his room so that he may dress, most likely in pajamas or his robes. He wasn’t going anywhere as stubborn as Lotor was. 

* * *

  
  


With Zarkon aware of his spot on Lance’s shit list and Lotor busy with politics, Lance was left to his own devices for many hours of the day. He decided that his wanting to change was enough to do so. So he spent many hours in his room trying to cultivate his magic to be stronger. For some reason it hurt any time he used it, he’d have to figure that out. Lance wasn’t even sure Lotor was aware of the implant. But he didn’t say anything, as far as his master was concerned he had no powers.

 

Lance’s markings glowed softly as he focused his energy on the hand of a dismantled centry. He was attempting to get it to move one finger, that's all he wanted to happen. Lance yelped as his arm twitch in pain, his magic diminished immediately. Not wanting to give up, he tried again with the same result of pain and disappearing power. 

 

Now he knew that something was up, and tried to find the source of the pain as he focused once more. It was too quick of a surge to pinpoint in one go so Lance opted to try several times before finding the source was right where the implant was. Well that just wasn’t going to fly when he so badly wanted to strengthen his power. The altean remembered exactly where the device was stuck in his arm thanks to a scar. So he went through the bathroom and out the other side to Lotor’s room to find anything that would help him cut it out. This was dangerous and probably not the smartest idea, but he was done being weak.

 

It was a matter of ticks before he found a knife sharp enough to cut flesh. He didn’t want to get blood on the carpet of Lotor’s room so he went back into the bathroom where it would be easier to clean. First he washed off the knife with hot water, then he cleaned off the area he was going to cut, sort of like you would do with a shot or tattoo. He make sure he had something to cover it after he was done removing it. “I wonder if there’s a security feed in here… Well, if there is, that’s kinda fucked up.”

 

Lance took a deep breath and exhaled before cutting along the scar. It stung, but he was going to get that damn thing out of his arm. The altean had to work fast, because his suspicions about the security camera was confirmed when lights started flashing. He squirmed but managed to make an incision big enough that he could dig around with tweezers. Almost immediately he found the device in his arm, and the device went haywire at the unauthorized removal shocking Lance much more strongly than it had before. He grit his teeth, secured the tweezers around it and yanked it out victoriously before soldier surrounded both doors on either side with weapons drawn.

 

“Wait, wait! It’s not what it looks like!” Lance threw his hands up, but his voice of reason was not enough and he was tackled to the ground hard enough to be knocked out.

* * *

  
  


When Lance woke, he was strapped down, bandaged and stitched up where he cut his implant out. He was on a metal table and Lotor was standing there looking pretty fucking pissed off. He knew he was probably in deep shit for this stunt.

 

“I can forgive your little escape episode, but I cannot forgive this!” Lotor’s voice had an edge in it.” Just what were you trying to do?!”

 

“Remove a robot the put in my arm without consent so I would stop getting zapped for using my power.” Lance replied weakly. He probably was doped up to keep him calm.” don’t tell me they put it back in.” he looked around as much as the restraints would allow. When he saw the device in question in a bag, he sighed with relief.” thank fuck.”

 

“Do you know how dangerous that was?! You could’ve asked for a removal procedure to be done!” The prince barked. This was the first time Lance was hearing him yell.

 

“As far as I knew, you would’ve been happy to keep it there.” Lance huffed.” Let me off of this thing. I’m not going to off myself. And, by the way, if I had wanted to I wouldn’t have gone for the arm!”

 

Lotor’s nostrils flared as he considered that what Lance was saying just might be true.” Fine, but I can’t just leave you in your room anymore as you’ve proven to cause too much trouble.”

 

“Oh god, don’t say it.” Lance whined.

 

“You’ll be accompanying me to every meeting, every bloody interview, and every diplomatic event until I can be certain you do not pull these types of stunts again!”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance and Lotor talk things out like functional adults in a healthy relationship and it leads to good things

Lotor’s mood did not improve over the next few days. Lance was kept under strict supervision and had to attend every event Lotor went to. He was dressed to hide his wound and told to keep quiet. The Altean now felt like a paper weight as he followed Lotor and his generals, he was not to touch anything, look at any paperwork, or speak up when at these meetings.

 

He sat there, bored out of his mind. Lotor wouldn’t allow Lance to stray from his side, doodling was his only means of keeping himself busy as the people there droned on about politics within the empire.  He caught bits and pieces of things, not really paying any mind to the politicians. He had his own agenda he was not allowed to push. Most of it involved taking down Zarkon and getting Lotor to trust him again and have super sloppy make up sex.

 

But as it stood, Lotor was still playing makeshift ruler. Zarkon was not getting any better, but he wasn’t getting worse. He was sort of in a health related purgatory, he could walk and talk and move around, but he needed a tank to help him breath and was using a cane. The galra never said anything about it, everyone knew. In an empire where weakness was punishable by death, that rule suddenly didn’t apply to their King. Not that anyone knew how to kill someone who’s been pretty much immortal and unstoppable for 10,000 years. Lance wanted to see him fall, there’d be no more playing stand in, Lotor would take over and hopefully implement some of the ideas he’s been waiting to show off. 

 

With Zarkon in health limbo, Lotor was being prepped for the inevitable. He handled pretty much everything: meetings, parties, treaty signings. Lance grew more impatient sitting in a chair with Lotor, the worst part about it was probably the shoes. This went on for a month before Lance really got fed up with being dragged to these things. His outburst was small, only Lotor saw it. He had written on the note pad he was allowed that he would actually throw a fit if Lotor didn’t talk to him about their issue at hand. Which prompted the prince to open the conversation between them.

 

Since the implant incident Lotor had been very short when it came to talking. Quite frankly it was because neither of them really knew how to work things out verbally, both of them had grown up fighting or told to keep quiet to avoid conflict. “ You threatened to throw a tantrum in the middle of a very important meeting!”

 

“You wouldn’t talk to me about anything.” Lance reasoned.” Not like I would’ve. I know you wouldn’t let it happen.” he shed a black tight fit sweater he was forced to wear.” I didn’t know how else to get your attention when you won’t even look at me for more than three ticks.”

 

“You want to talk. Fine.” Lotor sounds exasperated.” Talk.”

 

Lance took a moment to gather his thoughts, gingerly covering the bandage on his arm with his hand. He honestly didn’t think he’d get this far, assuming Lotor would shut down the conversation with the same look of disappointment and hurt he’s been using any time Lance tried to talk to him.” Okay. So, I think we both could benefit from therapy or something because our coping methods are not healthy in any way. But before that, I think we should recognize that we’ve, mostly me, have messed up. I act accordingly in which I see fit to survive. And most of my life it’s worked…”

 

“But?”

 

“But, I’m here now. With you. My way of doing things aren’t required anymore.” Lance gestured as he talked. He tended to talk with full-bodied gestures when he was allowed to say what was on his mind. Lotor thought it was cute.” I… Don’t know how to… Function in a stable environment. And I think stability scares me? I’ve never been kept this long by anyone. You are like the most stubborn person I’ve ever met and I’m really thankful for that, but I’ve been bounced around the galaxies for most of my life. Home is not really something I know anymore.”

 

“I see.” Lotor nodded.” you were very young when my father destroyed altea.”

 

“I was 8, yes.” 

 

It was like a light went off, Lotor was born and raised a prince, Lance was born into the same position but forced into enslavement, meaning he did what he had to to survive. Lance’s outbursts were that of panic and experience of much worse times. He was only given a limited amount of time to adjust and be held to high expectations, and before it was revealed, Lotor assumed Lance had been just a common Altean, not royalty.

 

Lance knelt in front of his master,” I have not been a prince in a very long time, Lotor. I was frustrated with that thing in my arm.” he sighed softly, feeling the other’s hand cradle his face.” I misbehave because it’s all I know.”

 

Lotor listened to Lance, feeling like he’d failed in helping the other rehabilitate to be a normal person again. But it hadn’t even been a year since Lance was purchased and thrust into the public expected to behave as someone who hadn’t been forced into petdom. He was doing the best he could with what he knew. 

 

“I know now that I held some standards higher than you could reach with the cards you’ve been dealt.” Lotor murmured.” I will do whatever it takes to help you adjust more to this life. Then perhaps, you could misbehave just for me.”

 

Looking up at the prince like this made him look angelic, Lance felt blessed just to be in his sight.” Then please…” Lance’s voice was a hair above a whisper, a quiet plea to have his master touch him more. He just needed to be close to the other.

 

He needn’t say anything more, in a moment of clarity, they met in the middle. Parted lips pressed against each other, Lotor seemed a little more into it than he was with their previous kiss the night of the gala. Just a little more desperate; a little more excited, prompting Lance to respond in the same way. Lotor fell to the floor with Lance, pressing firmly against his body. He needed his pet  _ now.  _

 

Lance’s eyes fluttered, he could feel the prince’s boner through their clothes and it was honestly so exciting. The altean relished in the feeling of Lotor’s soft lips against his flesh, so gentle yet so hungry. Lotor threw off his own shirt and picked up Lance, making out with him as he fumbled to the bed. Lance watched as the prince stripped him of his remaining clothes, it was a whole new side to Lotor he was seeing. Lance lay there, exposed and naked, it wouldn’t be the first time Lotor had seen him bare, but this was the first time he was looking at the altean with such intentions of bedding him. The way the prince touched him sent shivers up his spine, this was really happening. It wasn’t to shoo off advisers nor were they playing pretend, it was almost like a switch was turned on in them both.

 

Lance felt light headed as Lotor’s hand moved closer to his privates. Altean genitalia was simple, Lance had a very vagina-like slit between his legs, which was not uncommon among Altean males to have. Anatomy was weird, males who had the slit were able to reproduce, those who had a ‘dick’ so to speak were able to provide the seed. As it was the same for females who possessed a dick and those who had slits. Lance could tell he was very aroused with the amount of secretion his body was producing. He quietly wondered how Lotor’s junk looked. Galra anatomy was more one or the other type. Lotor shed his pants and underwear to reveal his cock.

 

Lance swallowed, Lotor definitely took after his galra genes down there. His cock was thick and flexible and well…. It started as a soft point and was barbed and ended with a slightly thick bump at the base. It was slick and Lotor seemed very aware of where this whole thing was going. Despite the initial shock, Lance still wanted to continue. He kissed at Lotor’s chest, murmuring once more,” please…”

 

Lotor was gentle, he kissed his altean beauty’s forehead and ran his fingers ginger over his slit. Lance let out a soft his as fingers breached his entrance, finding his sensitive inner folds. The prince seemed to careful prod around gauging Lance’s reaction. To which, when Lotor touched the first one, he had a very minimal reaction, when he touched the second it had Lance reeling for more.” fuck, that one~!”

 

Lotor smiled,” you are very cute like this.”

 

“Lotor….” Lance whined, he was so close to getting what he’d been wanting. He was glad Lotor was trying to be cute and shit, but the timing was wrong especially with his fingers in him. The prince removed his fingers, they were now covered in blue fluid, matching Lance’s marking. 

 

Lance waited about as patiently as you’d expect him to, he pretty much let out a sigh of relief as Lotor slid into him, happy the other didn’t chicken out this time. The prince was very adamant about showing his affection as he started to move. Lance liked it, he’d never really had someone so interested in him during sex. His previous buyers used his, they didn’t care if they hurt him, and now he was here with Lotor actively making sure he wasn’t hurting or making him uncomfortable.

 

Warmth spread through Lance’s body and he just couldn’t stop the biggest smile appear on his face. Lotor laced their fingers together while burying his face in the other’s neck. In this moment, Lance knew what it was to be loved. It was far beyond their bodies meshed together, joined at the hips. It was more than this pleasure that overcame him, it was the way Lotor looked at him. The way he listened; the way he laughed at Lance’s dumb jokes; the way he just needed to have physical contact with him. Lotor was always cuddling him, always touching him in some way. It was so nice to feel wanted, even if it was momentarily. His eyes fluttered in bliss, Lotor got more possessive, biting and sucking dark beautiful hickies into his skin.

 

“L-Lotor…” Lance let out a breathy moan, only exciting the usually poised prince further.

 

“Say that again.” He growled. Damn that was sexy.

 

“Lotor~.” Lance obliged. His master thrust into him faster, a hot wash of pleasure come over him. Lotor was his, he only got to see him like this. He clawed at Lotor’s back, marking him in his own way. Lotor was beautiful as always, even as he unraveled and showed Lance the depth of his personhood. He was royalty, and royalty always was equated with beauty. He could stare at the galra prince for the next 10,000 years and still not get enough.

 

Lost in his admiration he was brought back to reality as he climaxed, seeing stars. It wasn’t too long after Lotor followed, very quickly pulling out to finish on Lance’s stomach. They then lay there breathless, the altean’s blue fluids stained the sheets along with Lotor's white seed. Lance realized he secreted a lot of his own cum, it must’ve been from being pent up. He hoped he wouldn’t be going into heat anytime soon.

 

After laying there spent for a few moments, Lotor chuckled softly, almost in disbelief,” we… we really just did that huh?”

 

“yes, we did.” Lance nodded. Lotor seemed ridiculously giggly, but it was cute. He pulled the other close and held him. Lance happily rest on him,” better than I could ever imagine.”

 

Fuck he was falling hard for this guy. Lance let Lotor clean him off and carry him to the bath. He was set on spoiling Lance. A candle lit bath led to more intimacy. Now Lotor knew it was okay and that Lance truly wanted him, the prince would go until they both collapsed. He gave Lance head in the tub, and ruined more sheets in the other bedroom. The desk, the couch, the table, the floor; they both ended up getting rug burn.

 

It was wonderful, Lance begged for more until his voice was hoarse and his skin was bruised with bite marks and finger impressions. He thought he’d be able to wear Lotor out with his sexual appetite, but it was quite the opposite. Lotor still had plenty of energy after their finale round, Lance was laying on his stomach, completely wiped out. The prince coddled him afterwards, letting him rest while Lotor cleaned up. Lance watched as he moved about the room, still naked. Lotor seemed more relaxed now that they had done the big to do. Lance was happy to have provided some relief to his beautiful master.

 

* * *

 

Things settled down, Lance was more active in politics, helping Lotor to the best of his ability. On top of that Lotor’s generals were in charge of helping Lance in etiquette, poise, and reintroduction to royalty in a crash course, and Haggar agreed to help with his powers. Lance seemed to balance all of this extremely well even after getting used to lazing about. But don’t let that fool anyone, he only complained to Lotor.

 

“Today Haggar made me try and surge out my energy.” Lance said exhausted.” I think I blacked out?”

 

“But did you manage to do it?” Lotor asking, getting ready for bed. Since their talk, they went back to sleeping in the same bed, and it was much more comfortable than it had been pre-fucking.

 

“Yeah. It was crazy!” Lance gestured with his arms. It was almost like going super saiyan. Lance remembered the first half of his power surge but not much after. Haggar had expressed her   pride to see what he did but she wouldn’t say what exactly he’d done, other than they spared a little. He could hardly picture himself fighting an old altean witch. 

 

Slowly Lance built himself up, growing and getting stronger. His head was held a little higher, his physique stopped looking so sickly. He didn’t constantly look for a means of escape, the soldiers seemed relieved they weren’t having to fight a wild altean who refused to wear shoes at every turn, and it showed, the more confident he got the more the empire seemed at ease.

 

Lance wore vibrant colors, splashes of pink to honor his family, and pops of blue to bring out his eyes. Purple for his master, which Lotor loved to see on Lance, but felt blue was more Lance’s color than anything. The altean’s marks glowed brightly when Lotor complimented him, and were a soft glow when near the other. It always brought a beautiful light to his features, making him a prime target for galactic paparazzi. He didn’t seem to mind as much as he used to when someone told him how beautiful he was.

 

With this new found confidence, Lance was only encouraged by Lotor to make his own decisions and openly defy Emperor Zarkon. Which he gladly did, Lotor gave Lance a small team to do with as he pleased. The team comprised of a runt of a galra boy named Keith, he didn’t like when anyone brought up his size; a Balmeran named Hunk with an affinity for cooking; an Olkari who called themself’s Pidge, they have an inventing nature about them; and a human who seemed to be known as a champion of sorts in a type of sport the galra enjoy, his name was Shiro.

 

Each member of this team were interesting, and they each seemed to have something against Zarkon as well. Lance greeted them each day and tried to get to know them a little better. Keith was very standoffish, maybe he wanted to be Lotor prized possession. Lance did his best not to let this get under his skin, after all he didn’t even know if that was the case. Shiro seemed grateful he wasn’t being thrown into battles for sport by Lance, the altean didn’t see the fun in a blood battle. Pidge was a little all over the place, but they were nice enough to show Lance things they had invented. Hunk was the easiest to bond with, he liked to share his love of cooking with the team.

 

Lance found a good use for this team, assisting in relief efforts to planets taken by force of the galra. If a planet sent out a distress signal, Lance’s team was first to respond. They’d come with water and food and other supplies to help. Pidge would build shelters with any material they could, Hunk would provide a hot meal, Shiro and Keith would pass out water and blankets, and Lance would help the wounded. They did what they could, and it’d be noticeably enough that the sickly ruler himself would forcibly pop up on Lance’s communicator wristlet and demand he stop.

 

Of course Lance would just hang up on him and continue what he was doing. He’d go back to his ship with his team and be greeted by Lotor with arms.

 

“You’ve done wonderful work again today, my dear.” Lotor praised.” Everyone did, please get some rest.”

 

Lance watched his team tiredly trudge off to their quarters to rest and went his own way with his fiance. Of course when he got back, the day was not done. With Zarkon’s impending doom, the engagement was pushed to the highest priority, meaning a wedding was just around the corner. Lance had to see to outfit fittings, wedding colors and themes, rings, the wedding parties and all that wonderful ceremony stuff. As well as what he’d involved himself in politically, including the avocation of the empire’s planets to  govern themselves freely.  Much to the disapproval of the tyrannical leader.

* * *

 

 

“I have been ordered to train you, but I cannot say I approve of your intentions.” Haggar stated, watching Lance trying to lift a small object off the ground.

 

Lance huffed, he’d been at this for quite sometime and he was sweating,” Says the woman who pretends not to know who her son is.”

 

“I am not permitted to let him know I know.” Haggar told him.” You would know nothing of such matters.”

 

“I am Lance of Altea, son of King Alfor.” he said firmly,” Your husband destroyed my planet. I know everything of such matters.” With a burst of anger the object Lance had been trying to levitate shot off the ground and went hurling towards the old witch. Not that he meant to do that, it just happened.” Oops.”

 

“Your powers are connected to your emotions, Prince.” Haggar dodged the object.” Whether you do it consciously or not, you will end up hurting someone letting your anger get the better of you!”

 

“I have no ill will toward you. It’s Zarkon I’m after.” Lance relaxed his stance.

 

The old woman nodded, she didn’t seemed as defensive for her husband as one might think. She looked… Tired. Tired of everything Zarkon has done, tired from everything he may do if he pulls through again. She deserved to rest, to be able to hug her kid and express her motherly love. Lance wished he could’ve known his mother, but it was a little late for that, he’d settled for getting Haggar and Lotor to bond.

 

“You know… Lotor knows who you are, ma’am.” Lance said, approaching her.” He’s told me many times of how you comforted him after Zarkon beat him. That must’ve been hard, not being able to protect your child…”

 

Haggar didn’t respond for a moment, in her yellow eyes was a flash of sadness, one that would be easily missed if you didn’t pay attention. She let out a sigh,” Zarkon has long forgotten all of it. The love, our marriage, our beautiful son. I did not remember who I was until the day I got between them.

 

“After his birth my memory faded, but I always had a strong desire to see him happy and thriving. On most occasions of punishment I was in the room, trying to keep myself from saying anything that would upset Zarkon more.” She explained.” I heard Lotor cry out louder than usual, his cry was for his mother, who I thought was dead. I acted before I could think. Before I knew it I was hit.” She touched her face to indicate where she’d been struck.” I hit the floor protecting that wonderful little boy. Zarkon was furious, I shield us from him until he realized I would not relent. That blow was enough to knock back my memories and I remembered everything.”

 

“You protected him, Haggar that’s amazing.” Lance said, he could see the regret in her gaze.

 

“After that, my husband knew to keep me away from my boy when he was going to set him straight.” the witch picked up the object thrown at her and held it gently.” It was horrible. So after fighting for so long with him, he told me I was never to tell Lotor who I am. I was forced away from him until he was older.”

 

“Well that old fuck can’t stop you now.” Lance grabbed her hand.” And if he tries I’m going to pull the plug on that stupid tank he carries around.”

 

Haggar didn’t really fight when she was pulled out of the training room,” You certainly are stubborn, Prince.”

 

“Lotor should be resting in his room. You’re going to talk to him.” Lance told her, very carefully pulling her along because outside of er magical strength she was a very frail woman. He wanted Hagger to actually get to hold a conversation with her son that wasn’t her repeating something Zarkon said.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i got an adult job. sorry for the wait(?) idr how long its been since the last update.

Zarkon grows weaker with every passing day, meaning the wedding was more pushed. Apparently Zarkon had to see Lotor say ‘I do’ to make it real. Lotor must be married before he’s allowed to take over. Lance grew more and more annoyed with the old man, who seemed to hobble just around the corner when preparations were being made. 

 

While they were choosing flowers, Zarkon came in to give his two sense saying no flowers should be at the wedding. Flowers would take away from the importance. Lance said he wanted flowers so he was getting flowers. When the couple was picking invites, Zarkon told them they shouldn’t waste money. Lotor wanted fancy invites, so they were going to have fancy invites. Lance would make sure of that, and he could sense Lotor’s unease when the Emperor was around and it made Lance even more offensive to Zarkon. 

 

It was annoying to have every little detail belittled, it made Lance want to snap. Haggar had taken one training session to show the beautiful wedding she and Zarkon had while they were still mortal. Lance loved that his future MIL seemed much more involved with everything now. Since her talk with Lotor they’ve been on better terms, even going so far as to eat a meal together. It was monumental for them, of course they had to be careful around Zarkon, he was still under the impression they didn’t know. And now with the wedding drawing closer, Haggar could hardly keep a smile from her face when she heard news of how everything was going. 

 

Lance wanted to recreate his own mother’s wedding dress and was going to incorporate his family’s colors into his veil train. He decided to incorporate Haggar’s colors too, and it made her insanely happy when Lance told her this. He remember the pictures of his mother’s dress, she looked so elegant and beautiful. 

 

“Dear what about this?” Lotor asked, holding a magazine full of wedding ideas.” an outdoor wedding would be nice, right? With an indoor reception, could be an easy transition.”

 

“I like that. Would we still have it on Xaczol then? Weather there is a little crazy.” Lance said.

 

“That is true. What if we had the wedding on Olkarion, beautiful sky, lush forests. We could set up a makeshift building for the reception and take it down after.” The prince suggested.

 

Lance nodded,” Sounds like a plan.” he smiled, setting down his pen and paperwork to wrap his arms around his partner and revel in the fact that this man was his.” You are wonderful, and this all this wedding prep has been so easy with you. Though I do want it over and done with so your father can kick the bucket.”

 

“You and I both want nothing more than his demise. Perhaps we can arrange for him to keel over during dinner.” Lotor suggested.

 

“You’re full of good ideas.” Lance grinned. The pair forgot momentarily forgot their responsibilities and that Zarkon could literally hobble into the room at any moment to really enjoy each other’s company. Lance felt so safe, he fit so comfortably in Lotor’s arms,” You feel like home.”

 

_ Home _ … That’s not something Lance had known in a very long time. When he thought of home he thought of stories of his mother, his sister’s laugh, Coran’s hugs, his father’s warm gentle voice, and… Lotor. Home was Lotor’s arms after a violent night terror, home was Lotor’s rich laughter from a silly joke, home was Lotor’s warmth, the way his marks appeared and started to glow when he was happy, the way he stood and met Lance at a doorway when he entered a room. Home was easily becoming everything that Lotor was. Lance felt that beautiful warmth radiate from the other and loved every second of it.

 

“You two should not be wasting time.” Came a harsh voice, one that had forgotten love and warmth a very long time ago.It was unmistakably Zarkon’s, and gave Lance even more reason to keep Lotor’s arms occupied.

 

“An old man on his deathbed should stay there.” Lance remarked.

 

“Lance.” Lotor murmured.” Play nice.”

 

Lance snorted but sat up and went back to his work while Zarkon hobbled even closer. Beside him, he could feel Lotor stiffen, which was enough to set Lance off.

 

Zarkon’s cane hit the ground with an almost deafening thunk to Lotor, his little wheelie tank followed close behind him. In his formative years he would’ve towered easily over everyone, now the Emperor had shrunk as his health issues grew. He couldn’t stand up straight, his breathing was ragged with every step, Zarkon just did not age well when his health problems started to pop up, he aged like milk. Lance watched from the corner of his eye as Zarkon grew ever near, waiting for an exact moment to stop him.

 

He missed it as that stupid cane came swinging at Lotor, Lance put himself in front of Lotor and stopped it.” You should really not try such things, grandpa.” Lance growled and shoved the cane back at the sickly old man.” Senility does not become you.”

 

“And anger makes you ugly.” Zarkon huffed.

 

“Good.” Lance watched as he wobbled away. He turned to find Lotor just a bit shaken. Lance hugged him and proclaimed,” He’s going to die by my hand and no one else’s.”

 

He didn’t like seeing Lotor shake with such fear, but what else could he do except try and promise better for their future.

* * *

 

Zarkon suddenly started getting better. He could walk for a brief period without the cane, but he still needed the tank at his side. Lance did not like this, not one bit, because when he was not near Lotor that meant it was an opening for Zarkon to target his son.

 

“Again.” Haggar commanded.” You need to improve your combat skills. Cheap shots do not fly in battle.”

 

Lance got up and took his stance, these centries were insane battle robots. He remembered watching Allura train against similar robots in the castle, she made it seem so easy, Haggar wasn’t allowing him to use the fighting style he was used to, which consisted of staying low to the ground and taking extremely cheap shots. He charged the robots, trying to keep a little higher than he usually did.

 

He managed to jump and dodge and kicked his feet off a centry’s face effectively throwing it back, before grabbing the other and throwing it off balance. 

 

“That was good. Do that again.” Haggar told him.

* * *

 

Zarkon keeps improving, but the wedding is still being pushed to be held soon. Maybe it was some last stitch attempt to keep Zarkon healthy enough to see his son wed. Whatever it was, Lance didn’t like it, and started pushing his own plans to take out Zarkon sooner than originally planned.

 

Lance attended his first fitting for his dress, his team and Haggar came along. It was an exact replica of his mother’s dress and it was gorgeous. The dress itself was a white lay overlay on a white backdrop over his body, just lace over his shoulders and arms with a low back drop. It was a mermaid style dress billowing out around Lance’s calves with more lace and fabric with a purple sash to cinch his waist. Lance looked at himself in the mirror, doing a small twirl.

 

He smiled,” It’s pretty damn perfect.”

 

Lance stayed still as the tailors marked where they needed to fix, looking to his support crew. Haggar was trying to hide a smile, it was so nice to see her smile.” What about the veil?”

 

“It’s right here. Would you like to see it on the bride?” on of the tailors said calmly, holding a colorful veil.

 

“Yes please.” Lance nodded eagerly. He felt the clip slide into his hair and lock down. He looked back in the mirror and saw the beautiful colors in the veil. Pink for his sister, light blue for his father, orange for Coran, green for his mother, and red for Haggar. He put his hand over his mouth, words could not describe how he felt.

 

“Wow.” Pidge piped up,” You’re so pretty, Lance.”

 

“You seriously want to marry the son of Zarkon?” Keith asked, which seemed to be Shiro’s concern as well.

 

Lance sighed, lifting the veil away from his face,” Lotor is different from that monster. He’s… He’s shown me that not every waking moment has to be a fight, that I am safe with him. Despite who his father is, he’s a very wonderful person. Had we had it our way, I would’ve wanted to wait for such a big event. But Zarkon is the one behind it, that night at the gala I was announced as Lotor’s bride to be. It surprised both of us.”

 

He folded his arms over his chest, he felt uncomfortable when he thought about the driving force of his race to the altar. He shouldn’t feel uncomfortable in his wedding dress, but the question got under his skin. By now he’s come to realize Keith was just as awkward as he was and the galra boy meant well, he just wasn’t very good at showing it. It was kinda cute, and he’s caught Shiro petting Keith, and does that boy purr! Lance kind wants to try petting Lotor in the same way, but he’s not sure it would yield the same results.

 

Lance stepped off the pedestal and went back to the dressing room to changing. He caught a glimpse of Zarkon in the mirror as he left. Once changed back into his normal clothes, he came back out, ready to grab lunch with his team, the emperor was still there, trying to talk to them. It was extremely tense, Shiro was probably the most stiff, followed by Keith. Lance frowned as he came into a one sided conversation.

 

“-- quite beautiful.” Zarkon looked as if he were trying to state something of great importance.

 

“Don’t you needing to get back to dieing?” Lance asked, stepping between the rest of the group and the old man.” Your presence was not needed here.”

 

“Oh but it was. It seems you have been taking a great deal of my trusted adviser's time.” Zarkon told him.” Haggar.” She looked up at him, it was like a flinch.” Come. We have business to attend to.”

 

Lance, indignant, huffed,” so reliant on someone for a man who says he needs no one.”

 

Haggar barely looked back at them as she hurriedly followed her husband out. She still had to follow his orders, Lance did not. He sighed, letting it drop as there was nothing he could do to help her at this point and time. Turning to his team he smiled,” let’s go eat.”

* * *

 

Training was reduced to minimal effort as the date drew near, Lance found himself playing a balancing act on a high beam instead of fighting robots. As he walked carefully on the beam he talked to Haggar, still feeling bad she was taken away from his fitting.

 

“What did he want anyway? I’m sure it wasn’t to just snuggle.” Lance sighed, plopping down on the beam with his legs dangling over.

 

“Business as usual. Emperor Zarkon needs me by his side at times.” She told him, almost happily.” It's nice to know even a fraction of my husband is still there. No matter how small of a fraction it is.”

 

“He must’ve been really nice before he got all fucked.” Lance, got back up and slowly dropped into a split.” So… If someone were to try and kill someone like Zarkon, what would you have to do?”

 

Lance’s question was no surprise, Haggar suspected his intention from the very beginning, but she loved her son and son-in-law more than any previous love for Zarkon could ever amount to. Lance had a personal vendetta against the emperor, and saw how Zarkon treated those around him. Nonetheless Haggar found great joy in the spunky little Altean, he was very much like his mother. 

 

“His right shoulder is a weak point. He was stabbed there once, it never full recovered. You immobilize his arm, you have a better chance to take him down.” Haggar explained.” If he lives after your attempt, he will know who told you and he will not show mercy to me.”

 

Lance nodded, continuing to show off on the beam before coming down off it to thank the witch.” He won’t live to see the first dance.”

 

“So soon?”

 

“He keeps getting better, we cannot afford a full recovery. The wedding is in three days, plenty of time to watch him decline and become an easy target again.” Lance explained.” I will take revenge for my planet, for Lotor, for you… For the galaxy. Once Lotor is in power, we can implement his ideas to help end the war and unify the universe more peacefully.”

 

Haggar simply nodded her understanding.” Alright, you’re done for today. Go enjoy the rest of your busy schedule.”

 

“Thank you.” Lance smiled and walked off. Starting tomorrow Lotor and Lance would be kept separated so the reunion at the altar would be that much more special as according to Altean customs, which is what they were following very strictly. Not only to be closer to their roots but to immensely piss off Zarkon.  

 

Lance made his way down the familiar drab halls, he was going to spend as much time as he could near Lotor since he’d be going two days without contact. He found Lotor in the middle of a conversation in the briefing room, Lance quietly entered and sat next to his fiance to catch up on what he missed. Lotor was just talking about his father’s health, it’d become a very particular topic for everyone as Zarkon suddenly perked up.

 

Lance preferred to tune out everything relating to Zarkon unless he absolutely had to pay attention. He waited as Lotor finished talking about the Emperor’s health and started to boast about the wedding and how excited he was about getting to see Lance walk down the aisle. His generals had noticed Lance sitting next to him but Lotor had not,and he was gushing like a schoolgirl. It was cute, so Lance didn’t bother to stop him. It was nice to hear how important you are to someone instead of how much you cost; Three billion credits to be exact, used to be ten but with the damage Lance as acquired over the years and his temper had lowered it. 

 

“Sir…” Acxa cleared her throat and made a small pointing motion to Lance.

 

“Hi honey.” Lance smiled, feigning innocence.

 

Lotor turned a dark purple,” H-how much did you hear?”

 

“All of it.” The altean shrugged,” it was cute, don’t worry.” he chuckled softly watching Lotor grow more flustered.” What else do we have to do today? The separation starts tomorrow as soon as we wake up.”

 

“He’s all your’s.” Zethrid told Lance.” We’re all done for today.”

 

Lance grinned,” Thank you generals.”

 

He felt weird trying to compliment them as they were high decorated and very accomplished for their age. The generals were strong women that could probably very easily punt Lance into the nearest sun. As they left Lotor to his fiance, it was quite obvious they were excited for the wedding as well. Per Lotor’s request they were part of the wedding party as grooms’ women and Lance’s team would act as bridesmaids… People? Either way it was going to be a happy affair, despite all the high interest invitees that just  _ have  _ to be there.

 

Lance had been very vocal that he didn’t want political figures and warlords at the ceremony but that’s one battle he lost. When invites were sent out, the very first rsvps returned were from some of the most blood thirsty warlords. He was going to do his best to ignore them, galra warlords liked to be sickeningly sweet to Lance. Probably because Zarkon would off them if they spoke to him the way they speak to everyone else. 

 

Shiro was going to walk Lance down the aisle in his father’s place. Lance felt at ease near the human, he had a very calming fatherly presence that made him more than happy to have in his father’s place. Shiro was, of course, honored and accepted the role of father-stand-in. He even agreed to wear an Altean ceremonial outfit that resembled what Alfor would’ve worn had he gotten to see this day. In a way, Shiro reminded Lance of his sister; level headed, decisive, talented. He was sure they would’ve gotten along had she still been alive.


	8. The Wedding Of The Century

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if anyone can catch the very obvious Civil War line I slipped u a nerd just like me ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Two days were a drag. Lance ended up bunking with his team as to avoid running into his soon to be husband. For two days it seemed the galaxies had calmed in anticipation for this glorious day. The forces of the universe were also on the young couple’s side as Zarkon took another turn, this time for the worst. He was bound to a wheelchair after some freak stroke, leaving his lower half paralyzed. 

 

Apparently, Zarkon was making rounds when he went down, unfortunately he landed on an armed centry that short circuited when landed on and shot him in his spin. Lance couldn’t help but smile when he heard the news, although it sounded like a pretty scary ordeal, he couldn’t imagine what sort of noise Zarkon made when shot by his own robot. 

 

Lance didn’t really mind being separated, though he wouldn’t admit he was missing Lotor’s cuddling. He spent his time trying to have a somewhat normal two days. He hung out with his friends in their living space and tried not to get in the way too much. Hunk seemed pretty excited Lance was here and cooked like every meal, and damn could the boy cook. Pidge was quite the prankster, Keith was the main victim of their antics.

 

While observing how his team gets on in their spare time, Lance found Keith and Shiro were closer than it had originally appeared. Keith actively sought out the human when he was in a mood. Lance witnessed Keith coming in after he must’ve had a bad time at training and went straight to Shiro, pressing his head on the other until he noticed. Lance smiled and pretended he didn’t see while Keith was given the attention he wanted. It was adorable really, seeing the small galra relax after accumulating so much stress. And it appeared to be a normal occurrence as Hunk and Pidge didn’t really react to Keith and Shiro, but then again Lance was only a guest in this space. 

 

He’d love to get back to his own bed and Lotor, but to keep with traditions, he grit and bared it. Two days dragged, but the morning of the wedding Lance had knots in his stomach. 

 

Lotor was becoming Lance’s everything, but this seemed all so fast. Then he saw Zarkon roll up in his wheelchair to board the ship that would take them down to the surface of Olkarion, he remembered why all of this was so rushed. The mere fraction of a man who looked like he was losing a long drawn out battle with death. Haggar was next to him as always, she looked as if they had argued and she was not very happy with her husband. Lance gave her a soft nod and smiled when she softened when she saw him.  He was surrounded by his team, and not really able to move from his spot, as the ship took off.

 

“I would have thought the emperor would arrive with his son and not me.” Lance commented, keeping as composed as he could.

 

“My son left ahead of schedule.” Zarkon responded.

 

Lance smirked to himself, Lotor must’ve been just as nervous and went down early to calm himself. He took a deep breath, he felt Pidge shift, it must’ve been quite a while since they’d been on their home planet. He looked over to see them watching the world around them, Pidge must be very excited to be home. He wondered how long it’d been since his friends’ had seen their home planets. Lance knew he missed Altea, they must miss their homes too.

 

He didn’t have much time to think, they landed and he was quickly mixed up in the chaos of preparation. Lance was escorted by his team and Haggar to his area. Lotor was on the opposite side of the venue to avoid mishaps. He was put into large room to get dressed. Things were becoming all too real, and he was slightly panicking.

 

“You okay buddy, you look like you’re gonna hurl.” Hunk commented, trying his best to help. 

 

Lance caved as he was getting into his dress,” I think i’m gonna hurl.” he crouched down and held his head in his hands.” It's not that I don’t want to do this, it just feels too soon. Fucking Zarkon sprung all this on us. I don’t know how to behave as so elite asshole. I wasn’t even ready the first time I was revealed to the public. I just panicked on the inside and cried until we left.”

 

Lance’s speech was getting faster the more he thought about everything that makes this a fucked up situation.” He bought me for fuck’s sake. I’m an object; a toy. I… I want to go home…. I want my family back… Why me?”

 

This was the first time the team was seeing a famous Lance breakdown, they’d only heard stories from galra soldiers of the pint sized Altean that can take down ten soldiers within a few minutes. Now they saw why, they saw the hurt and loneliness, the anger Lance held. His panic grew, Haggar had to act fast before Lance tried to run and hurt someone he cared about. She grabbed a communicator and muttered into it.

 

No one was paying attention to her, all eyes were on Lance, until the communicator was turned up and came a voice,” Lance? Lance, can you hear me?”

 

Lance jolted,” Lotor!”

 

Lotor’s voice calmed, he spoke softly to his bride, not caring who else heard,” Haggar told me what’s happening.”

 

“I.. I hate your father so much, I don’t know if I can do this.” Lance felt bile rise in his throat, why did it hurt to say it.” I don’t think I can.”

 

Lotor was silent for a moment, it must’ve hurt on his end too.” Lance, I don’t know if this will change anything, but I adore you and if you want to call it off, walk into the woods and never be seen again I wouldn’t blame you. But Lance, do know that I love you.”

 

Lance’s heart nearly stopped, Lotor loved him? He’d never said it before. Maybe it’s all he needed to hear. He stood back up,” I… I love you too… I don’t want to disappear.”

 

Lotor always seemed to be his voice of reason, no matter how hard he tried to run, Lotor always pulled him right back in.” This wedding is all formalities. We don’t have to count it. Years later we can redo all of this with just close friends and family if you like.”

 

“I would.” Lance nodded, not that Lotor could see, but it was so grounding just to hear his voice.” I’ll see you at the altar.”

 

“I’ll see you there, beautiful.” Lotor responded before the line cut off.

 

Now that Lance was somewhat willing to go through with this again, they finished dressing him. Haggar was given the honor of placing the veil on her son-in-law. He was more than happy to be done getting ready, helping Hunk with his clothing ever so slightly before everyone was ready and a few galra servants came to inform them of the time.

 

Haggar went to take her seat next to Zarkon, she seemed excited and well, the emperor almost seemed to be a bit softer towards her. Lance would like to think Haggar bitch slapped Zarkon so hard he remembered just who she was and why she stayed by his side. But it was probably because this was his closest encounter with a little lady called Death and he needed all the sympathy he could milk for those around him. 

 

Lance and Shiro hid just out of sight in the forest as the rest of the party went on. Lance took a deep breath and clung to Shiro’s human arm.” thank you for doing this. I know we’ve only known each other for a short amount of time so this is like… Huge.”

 

“Oh please, we’re family now, Lance.” Shiro told him.” You won’t be able to to get rid of us.” 

 

The altean felt his heart flutter, it was easy to see why Keith fancied him. Shiro was like a rock, sure he had his bad days, but the man was the most calm person Lance had ever met. They stood there together and waited for their cue, Lance slowly but surely calmed enough to walk down that aisle and say ‘I do.’ 

 

Lance almost eagerly stepped out into the light with Shiro, all eyes on them. Lance’s train gently picked up in the breeze displaying the colors of his late family along with Lotor’s and Haggar’s colors. Lance took one step forward with Shiro, aware of everyone watching him, his gaze nervously scanned over the crowd until he saw Lotor at the altar. 

 

In that moment Lance forgot everything and everyone except for Lotor and Shiro walking beside him. Lotor couldn’t hide the huge smile he had on his face, he looked overjoyed to see his bride. He was even tearing up a little as Lance drew nearer, it made him want to break the pace and run to Lotor, but with his mermaid dress, he would easily trip and fall in front of the entire crowd. 

 

Shiro didn’t really agree with the galra, or at least he didn’t agree with Zarkon and seemed to be haunted by his time fighting in the ring, but he did approve of Lotor. They had gotten into a pretty serious conversation of politics at lunch once day and it turned out they shared some of the same views. Shiro could also see how much Lotor genuinely cared for Lance, and despite the purpose of the wedding, he was glad the couple were trying their best to make it their own. From the very little Lance has told, he’s endured hardships that seemed to have taken quite a toll on the young altean’s psyche, Shiro could tell the calming effect Lotor had on him. Much like Keith had on him.

 

The two kept an easy pace that Lance could manage in his mermaid dress until they reached the altar and Shiro stepped off to the side letting Lotor take over. Lance gently took Lotor’s face in his hands and wiped the prince’s happy tears from his eyes. The crowd was full of people Lance didn’t know, most likely war mongers and diplomats that had to deal with the overly aesthetic-y rsvp cards Lotor picked out. Lance hated that his wedding was one big political stunt, but none of that mattered now. All he had to do was say ‘I do’ and get through the reception.

 

Lance held Lotor’s hands and listened to the high councilman recite very broken altean vows. It annoyed them both as they’d put in the effort to teach the councilman the altean language. The ceremony was considered beautiful, Lance was the epitome of beauty, and Lotor was able to hide his markings despite being extremely happy, his bride could still see a faint glow. When it came time for them to repeat, they both talked over the councilman to recite the vows in perfect altean, passive aggressively showing their anger that the councilman had not taken his lessons seriously and accidentally called each party ‘assholes with cat pants’ instead of ‘bride and groom’. 

 

“You may now punch the cow.” Is the last thing the councilman said instead of saying for Lotor to kiss his bride and quite honestly Lance couldn’t hold it together at that point.

 

He bust out laughing, the crowd really had no idea what had been said, they had each been given a script of what the dialogue was supposed to be so they assumed everything had gone correctly until the bride started laughing. Lotor couldn’t help but laugh as well and share a giggly kiss with his partner. 

 

Lance laughed,” you’re supposed to punch the cow not kiss the bride.”

 

“I prefer the latter.” Lotor scoffed with a smile while staff had everyone directed to the reception area while they tried to clear the ceremony area. Lance turned to go to his dressing room so that he may have a moment to himself. But Lotor didn’t want to let go just yet. He held onto Lance and followed him to the dressing room.

 

Once alone, Lotor let go of Lance as the door shut behind them.” Are you alright? You scared me earlier.”

 

“Just another classic Lance freak out.” Lance shrugged, he was feeling much better in all honesty.” I’m still not used to all the etiquette and manners and being all proper. I just had… A moment.”

 

Lotor nodded,” I was a bit nervous myself. This is all so much, I was worried you’d lock yourself in the ship and take off or go running off into the woods, but at the same time… I was okay with that, because you are who you are, Lance. You are wild and I may have bought you to tame, but you seemed to have been the one to tame me while still being the beautiful, wild, resilient man you are.” he knelt before the man he could now call his husband as an act of submission.” My feelings can only do so much to ground you. My love is a wild little minx and I wouldn’t have him any other way.” Lotor rest his cheek on Lance’s lap.

 

Lance smiled,” you’ve changed me in more ways than you could know. I can’t run without hurting us both.” he sighed softly, it wasn’t a sad sigh, it was more that of contentment.” I’m not used to all of this, but I wouldn’t change anything the way it is now with you.” he paused,” Well, maybe I would change a few things. Like the current status of your father and your status as prince… To Emperor.”

 

“It seems we had similar ideas.” Lotor let out a soft laugh, pulling a little glass vial from his pocket,” I was going to poison him while we eat dinner at the reception.”

 

“Sounds a lot easier than I was going to do.” Lance mused.” i was going to fight him.”

 

Lotor nodded, the gears turning in his head to think of just what he could do to combine their plans. It only took a moment,” I’ve got. I’ll give you my coat before you dance with him, there we can hide a small knife coated in the poison, it’ll be a small enough incision to be undetectable and just enough to have him keel over. It--”

 

Lance jumped up when he heard a faint click.” it’s a set up.”

 

“What?”

 

“Don’t what me! Get your ass up and run!” Lance told him, shoving Lotor to his feet. Lance gathered his dress enough so he could run and they both charged the door.

 

“It’s locked! Who puts a lock on the outside of a door like this?” Lotor huffed shouldering the door.

 

Lance pushed his husband out of the way,” Move!” He grabbed the heaviest object in the room which was a chair and bashed the doorknob until it broke off.

 

“That just traps us further!” Lotor exclaimed.

 

“Shut up!” Lance growled, discard the chair pushing his hand through the hole where the doorknob had once been and reached the lock from the outside.” It's welded shut! Goddammit.”

 

He retrieved his hand and moved while Lotor picked up the chair and rammed the door with it. Lance in the meantime grabbed his communicator,” Shiro! Pidge! Anyone pick up! We’re locked in the dressing room, it's a set up! Zarkon’s going to take us out! Repeat, it's a set up!”

 

Seconds felt like hours before someone responded,” Roger! We’re going to get you out, hang in there!”

 

Lance removed a vent only to find explosives,” There’s not much time, this whole room is set to blow! Hurry.”

 

The pair collectively did what they could from the inside. No wonder Zarkon seemed so somber, he knew what he was doing. Lance tried ripping through the walls, backed with his powers, and it seemed to be working as he tore off a panel  only to find a more solid wall he couldn’t break through, he went back to the door and helped Lotor tear at it, now that there was a sizable crack in it. Their fingers bled when they stuck them through the crack and tore at the wood until the started to groan under the pressure of being tore apart. Finally it gave way, the couple came tumbling out, but there was no time to celebrate their escape, the building was going to explode.

 

Lance saw his team and yelled,” Run!” as they came closer. He picked himself up and pulled Lotor to  his feet. They all took off as quick as they could, Lance held the bottom of his dress up to his waist so he could run. His team ran by their side, but they only cleared a short distance before KABOOM!

 

The building exploded and they were still in range to be knocked on their faces. Debris rained down on the six of them. Each one of them picked up in the blast and thrown a good distance. Lotor hit a tree hard enough to knock him out, Lance landed on the ground hard enough to knock the wind out of him, his teammates all landed around him. The bottom of Lance’s dress was torn away, he had rips in up the torso and through the lace sleeve. Lance came up steaming, seeing red. 

 

Pidge, being the smallest, was thrown the farthest by the blast, which Keith was quick to go to them to make sure they were okay. Lance stood up, bleeding from a gash on his head, a slight scrape on his cheek where it skid on the ground, and he was pissed. 

 

“I knew it was going too smoothly!” Lance shouted, kicked at bits of the dressing room.”That’s it! No more planning, no more sneaking! Zarkon’s going down to-day!”

 

“Lance!” But Shiro couldn’t be the voice of reason right now, his altean teammate was seeing red and nothing was going to stop him from personally wringing Zarkon’s fat neck.

 

Lance stormed off, knowing exactly where Zarkon would be, pretending his son had been seduced by the evil altean boy into running off to start a resistance movement. He must’ve had this planned from the start, but Lance saw through every single line of bullshit that spilled out of that fat old twat’s mouth. He found where the transfer pods were, thankfully unaffected by the blast, most likely made to withstand such an explosion. He got in and put it at full speed, these things were not designed to move fast, but damn it it was going to go as fast as it could today.

 

Lance was so pissed he tore the fabric of the seat while waiting to arrive at the reception area. It was a stand alone building the Olkari used for special occasion, one thing Zarkon strong armed them on. He arrived, and the guards out front look surprised to see Lance alive. They quickly took a defensive stance, but there would be no stopping Lance, his markings glew bright as his anger took control and lifted his arms, lifting the guards with his altean magic and then slamming them back down on the ground with enough force that Lance heard their spines snap.

 

“Don’t get in my way.” He growled, picking up one of the guard’s weapons before entering the venue with an unintentional dramatic flare. The bloody and bruised bride flung the door open, standing there in his ripped wedding dress, looking pissed as an altean could possibly be.” Zarkon of Daibazaal!”

 

The room fell silent as it was clear Zarkon’s facade was seen through and Lance wasn’t just some little radical altean that convinced Lotor to run away with him. Lance had just survived an assassination attempt. He pointed the gun at the paralyzed emperor,” This is where you die.”

 

Everyone seemed to freeze, no one really knew what to do against a gun wielding altean. Everyone assumed the people of Altea weak, and that’s why they were killed, but here was the prince of Altea holding a gun and pointing it at their 10,000 year old emperor.  Lance was deadly focused on Zarkon, he noticed Haggar was missing from his side which made him stalk towards him. Lance had a few memories of the emperor before he was corrupt. He remembered loving Zarkon’s visits, the fun he had with Honerva before she became Haggar. He remembered his sixth birthday, Zarkon and Honerva had gifted him a galran trinket that he was fascinated with. In fact he played with that trinket until it broke and he had to finally retire it.

 

“Where is she?” Lance asked.” Where’s my mother in law you fucking monster?!”

 

Zarkon seemed surprised, like seeing Lance this upset recalled the same memories Lance’s just did.” Haggar excused herself. She is safe.”

 

Lance got close enough that he was now pressing the barrel of the gun to Zarkon’s temple,” That’s a fucking lie! Where is she?”

 

“Being taken care of.” Was his only reply before the gun went off. But it wasn’t Lance’s gun, it was behind him.

 

One of the Warlords had finally gotten up and fired his weapon at Lance as a warning, just grazing his arm. Lance spun around, aimed and fired, taking out the warlord without hesitation. It was about to turn into a 200 on 1 battle until a protective force field was put up. It was Haggar, she had escaped her own doom to do what she could to help Lance. She must remember him too. She shielded herself within the force field along with Lance and her husband, she looked just as angry. God help the poor soul who pissed of the Alteans. 

 

Without a word she came up to Zarkon and slapped him causing pandemonium outside the shield. “I’ve let you drag me around far too long! I remember everything and you will not take one more tick away!”

 

“Haggar you traitor.” Zarkon spat.

 

“My name is Honerva! I was your wife, I bore your child, who you beat any time he acted like a child!” She spoke without fear.” I loved you and you turned into a monster.”

 

She turned away to focus on the force field, she said her piece and would leave Lance to do what he must. Outside the guest pounded at the barrier, but all the could do was watch helplessly as Lance drew his weapon and pointed it at Zarkon. The emperor found himself alone against two very powerful beings that he couldn’t just brute force into submission. He charged at Lance in his wheelchair,  unwilling to give up, he managed to knock the gun out of Lance’s hands.

 

Zarkon pulled out his bayard, Lance recognized it as the black lion’s bayard. A piece of voltron, and voltron being lost to the universe, this was the only key. It made Lance even angrier.”That’s not your bayard! My father made that bayard!”

 

“And you will die by your father’s creation!” Zakron threatened, coming at Lance again. Lance rolled out of the way and kicked the wheel of the mobile chair, knocking Zarkon over. The bayard slid away from the emperor, leaving both men to scramble for the weapon. Lance clawed his way towards it as Zarkon fought as well as he could with his lower half immobilized. Lance ultimately reached the bayard first and stuck it into Zarkon’s right shoulder as Hag-- Honerva told him to. When he pulled it out he could hear the shouting from the outside.

 

_ “Witch!” _

 

_ “Traitor!” _

 

_ “Scum!!” _

 

None of that mattered, he was fighting for his life like always, survival was his goal- no, a better future for Lotor and the universe was his goal, he couldn’t give a shit about himself, everyone else deserved better. The pounding of fists on the force field matched the pounding of Lance’s heart as he bled blue and brought down the bayard on Zarkon’s throat.

 

“This is for everyone you’ve wronged.” Lance whispered in Zarkon’s ear.

 

“You’ll be killed once that shield’s down.” Zakron replied.

 

“I’d like to see them try.” With that Lance slid the bayard across the emperor’s throat and then plunged it deep into his heart. He couldn’t hear anything after that, the pounding, the insulted, everything just went….

 

_ White. _


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let's hope i can resolve everything in next three chapters bc BOI DID I CHOSE THE WRONG TIME FOR A LATE SERIES PLOT DEVICE

Pure white, a bright glow surrounded Lance. Despite his best efforts to keep carrying his anger, he felt completely at peace. Something blue glew in the distance, something resonating within his soul. The bright light around him turned wet and blue like water, but as the light turned to water Lance could breath fine.

 

Something compelled him to swim towards the blue light. So he did, he moved his body forward as if to walk, finding his feet stepping on soft sand, as if the physics of water did not apply to this realm of being. Lance heard a song, beautiful and sweet, like an ancient lullaby; one of his childhood. Coran would sing it to him, but he preferred Allura’s rendition. It just fit her voice, gentle and calm, like the tide on the shore after a storm. Lance would give anything to hear his sister’s voice again, and for a moment the song sounded like her’s. It compelled him to push further, reach that light. If it meant seeing Allura’s he would gladly run across the galaxies to the farthest star. 

 

He found himself standing right in front of it, it was like a barrier. From inside the song was loudest, the barrier seemed so fragile, like it couldn’t keep anyone out if it tried. Gingerly he reaches out a hand to touch the light, it vanishes like a bubble pops. Once the light disappeared from around the source of the song, Lance was face to face with the blue lion of voltron. Strong and resilient like himself, she was sitting up straight, but when Lance burst through her light barrier, the song stopped and her head turned towards him. And then a voice replaced the song, calm at first, but growing into a cacophony of desperation with each word.

 

_ Find me. _

 

_ Find her. _

 

_ Find us. _

 

“Find who?” Lance asked.” I heard my sister, where is she?” He looked around, but not moving from his place. The lions were known to be temperamental, he wouldn’t risk his form being crushed before he could find the answers.

 

_ Allura! _

 

The voice grew louder, echoing harsher with each word, blue trying her best to tell Lance all he needed to know to find her and Allura. It stunned Lance to hear the lion cry out his sister’s name. Another voice came, sound much different than Blue’s. From his chest he felt a glow, he looked down and the same blue light that had surrounded the Blue lion was now glowing brightly within him.

 

Blue lowered herself and laid her head in front of Lance, showing her trust. He once more lifted his hand and pressed it to her muzzle. It was warm, despite her appearance of cold metal, she was warm. The light now radiating from his chest matched the light in her eyes. This moment of peace was shattered when a new voice chimed in and a blurry figure appeared on the other side of Blue.

 

_ “Lance?!” _

 

“Sister!” Lance called back.

 

_ “Lance!”  _ The voice echoed and then both voice spoke in unison with that deafening echo,”  _ Find us!  _ **_Find Us!_ **

  
  


**_F̴̛̛̗̘͕̬̑̇̑̽̿͋̇̈́̎̏̕̕ȋ̴̢̨̳̰̬͇̣̩̗͒̀͑͊͂̾͜ņ̶͈̺͇̤͔͔̿̅͘d̴̛̘̘̙̬̲̍̓̿̄͛̌͋̾ ̸̨̡̭͚̲̩̩̞͉̕Ų̵̨̡͙͇̺̻̭̙̟̯̹̩̹͆͌̎̚s̴̟͎͈̥̰̏͌͘͠_ **

  
  


Lance jolted up right in a bed he didn’t recognize as his own, shouting,” Allura!”

 

“He’s awake!” A voice said, almost startled, that he recognized as Hunk’s. Now starting to come back to his senses he knew he was still on Okalri, his team was around him, all patched up, clearly concerned about him. 

 

“W-what happened?” Lance asked, honestly clueless to the events following him sticking the bayard in Zarkon’s chest. 

 

“You went AWOL, dude!” Pidge exclaimed.” You took out half the guest lists and those smart enough to turn tail did!”

 

“That… That doesn’t sound right, I wasn’t- That wasn’t me.” Lance shook his head. The blue lion’s voice rang in his head.  _ Find Us. _ ” I was… Somewhere else.”

 

“What do you mean? And who’s Allura?” Keith asked.

 

“I was talking to the blue lion of voltron… Allura is my sister.” Lance told them.” I must’ve blacked out. How long was I out for?”

 

“After you collapsed, about two days.” Shiro said.

 

The team seem uneasy that Lance was recounting an old wives’ tale. He ignored it and got out of the bed, tearing off any medical devices attached to him. He needed to make sure Lotor was alright, that Honerva was alright.

 

“You really shouldn’t be moving around.” Pidge warned.

 

“I need to make sure they’re okay.” Lance said.” I saw the blue lion and heard my sister’s voice I can’t rest knowing they’re out there. They’ll know what I’m talking about. Honerva was there when Voltron was built.”

 

The team didn’t protest further. They knew Lance was as stubborn as they come and wouldn’t stop til he found what he was looking for. Assassination attempt or no he was going to protect the only family he had left. He found Lotor very carefully making his way around with supports, hitting that tree knocked him off kilter for sure. At least he was alive, then Lance found Honerva sleeping in her bed, she suffered quite a bit after she released the force field. According to an Olkari nurse, Lance turned around to find the guests ganging up on Honerva and that’s when he lost it fully. 

 

Lance felt horrible, she did everything she could to help and still ended up hurt far worse than Lance would ever allow. He found himself watching over her, telling her quietly what he saw even though she was asleep. He promised her that he’d find voltron and his sister and bring a more stable peace to the universe. That he wanted Honerva to get to live to see a peaceful galra empire once more.

 

“Talking of old fairy tales.” Lotor’s voice sounded from the doorway. He was leaning on a cane.” You should be resting. That black out took a lot out on your body.”

 

Lance sighed softly,” It’s not a fairy tale, I know it’s real. I saw it when it was completed. She came to me. There’s no time to rest if they’re out there.”

 

“Who?”

 

“The blue lion. I felt her connect with my soul.” Lance brought a hand to rest over his heart.” I heard my sister’s voice. She’s alive.”

 

Lotor came to sit next to Lance, listening to him,” Allura? Really? Do you know where she is? Where they are?”

 

“I feel that I do.” Lance nodded. He just had a feeling that he had to follow.” When we find the blue lion, she’ll take us to Allura. Assuming she’s still where I think she is.”

 

* * *

 

With the fall of Zarkon came Kral Zera, despite Lotor being the direct heir, there were many who sought the throne for themselves including those like Ranveig and Sendak, who fled from Lance while he was in a blacked out rage. Kral Zera demanded they fight for the throne, Lotor was still recovering from assassination attempt and very stiff from hitting the tree on Okalri. Fearful of another bloodthirsty monster taking the throne, Lance went with Lotor to Karl Zera.

 

It had many of Zarkon’s warlords and generals.  Lotor stood firm that he should take his father’s throne, one wrong jab and it’d be over for them. Lance stayed right by his husband, guarding his weak points while disregarding his own recovery. His rage, that they all referred to lovingly as the Bridezilla Breakdown, had done him in well. Lance’s body had a few new scars and a indescribable amount of bruising to his torso and lower body. It would have a normal person down for the count, but Lance had no time to worry about some bruises. 

 

“No one will get in my husband’s way of lighting that torch.” Lance said as many decided they could easily take Lotor down.

 

Lance knew Lotor didn’t want him fighting anymore than he had to. So Lance used his magic to knock everyone back and helped his husband get near the torch. The other’s didn’t like that as much, Lotor clearly was unable to fight and had a hotblooded Altean fighting his battles.  Lance wouldn’t be so angry if he hadn’t watched his wedding blow up in his face and all the generals and warlords of Zarkon acted as if he was overreacting.

 

“He’s having the Altean fight for him! Then he should just let him light the torch as well!” One of the contenders said with a laugh.

 

“No one but the true heir will light that fire.” Lance told them firmly. It was clear the others were hesitant to fight Lance after watching him execute Zarkon and proceeded to fight just about everyone at the wedding.

 

Nonetheless, Lance took his stance and fought off everyone that dared to come near. He took hits to his bruises and spat blue blood onto the floor, but Lotor had the torch lit soon enough and the high priest announced Lotor as the new Emperor. They were forced to bow to Lotor and respect that he had lit the torch before anyone could. 

 

* * *

 

After Kral Zera, they focused on finding the blue lion. Lance wanted to desperately find his sister and Blue was just a bonus. Shiro overheard Lance describe the type of planet Blue must be on and butted in,” That’s earth. You’re talking about earth.”

 

“Earth? What system is that in?” Lance asked, looking at the maps.

 

“Well, we call it the solar system.” Shiro said zooming in on one of the systems.” But it’s probably something else to just about every planet in the universe. Humans haven’t advanced much, we just got to space exploration beyond our planetary system when I was captured.”

 

“I see.” Lance nodded.” then the humans might freak out if a bunch of ships come onto their planet, they must not even know what’s out here.” he said looking at the image of earth. He zoomed in further and pinpointed a location,” Blue is here. We’ll take a stealth ship to retrieve her and she’ll take us to Allura. With Blue we can find the other lions and bring voltron back.”

 

As he was talking, the rest of his team came up to listen. Lance kept his gaze fixed on the spot blue would be.” With voltron we can keep another Zarkon from rising to power. The pilots may be tricky to find, but the lion will choose who they wish to be their pilot.”

 

“So we’re just supposed to five giant lion robots and they’ll find their pilots?” Pidge asked.

 

Lance shrugged,”Something like that, my father piloted the red lion, I can’t exactly remember what he said when he decided to hide them from Zarkon, I was only like 6 when this happened. 8 when Altea was destroyed.”

 

“We’re going off 10,000 year old memories and a hallucination. Fantastic.” Keith scoffed.

 

Lance just nodded, there really was no other explanation, especially since he had been so young when all of this went on, on top of it being 10,000+ years later. 

 

The altean really gave himself no time to rest, he hated sitting still, probably because if he sat still for too long his injuries began to hurt. With all his movement he barely gave his body time to heal, so he very carefully used his magic to heal as much as he could. Half the time he forgot the injuries were there until he went to lay down for the night or tried to rest. No one could tell him to stop, not even Lotor and it was starting to become a problem. Finding the blue lion was starting to consume Lance.

 

With Blue’s location zeroed in on, they were one step closer to finding his sister. Lotor was now Emperor, leaving him much more busy than he had been as stand in. Lance was in charge of finding Voltron, leaving the newly weds very little time together. Lance wouldn’t even consider them actually married, as the wedding was an absolute disaster. The only good thing that came out of that day was the fall of Zarkon and Honerva taking her life back.

 

Honerva, with her son being in power, was no longer needed to work, and while still recovering enjoyed her rest, and even began seeming like she deserved. She seemed happier, thought she did note she missed her husband, before they were corrupted, not after. She considered the true Zarkon dead a little after Lotor was born. The Zarkon she served so loyally was a mere shell of the man she once knew, then again she could say the same of herself.

 

“Set a course for the Solar System.” Lance ordered.” we have ourselves Blue’s location.”

 

It didn’t take much for galra soldiers to listen to him nowadays. No one wants to get on his bad side after either seeing or hearing about the Bridezilla Breakdown. Even if Lance assured it would take a lot for him to expend that kind of power again and he was still pretty weak from it. The ship was set in path for the solar system with relatively few adjustments. 

Lance turned on his communicator and phoned Lotor,” We have located the Blue Lion.”

 

“I’ll be right there.” is all he said. It didn’t matter what Lotor was doing he wanted to be by Lance’s side when the blue lion was found. He was in a meeting, but that was thrown out the door as soon as Lance told him the news. 

 

Lotor was off planet and back on the ship in the span of twenty minutes. Lance was happy to have his partner wanting to accompany him on this journey. With everyone there, they were able to make the two jumps required reach the solar system. 

 

Pidge prepped the stealth ship in the bay while they traveled. Lance gave himself a few moments to sit and use his weakened power to try and heal up some more. Lotor sat with him, everyone was tense. Either Lance was right and the blue lion was in fact real and talking to him, or he was sending everyone on a wild goose chase in a desperate attempt to find his sister dead or alive.

 

Lance was able to heal some, but there was still a substantial amount of damage. He watched out the window as the came close to the first jump point, he could hear Shiro talking to Keith about earth. He sounded excited like Pidge was during the wedding. Lance hated that Shiro would only be back on earth for a short period of time.  He understood that if Shiro wanted to stay, he wouldn’t force the human back into space. 

 

“It's so beautiful on earth. I’d love to show you the shoreline some time.” Shiro said to Keith.” I really think you’d like some of the things we have on earth.”

 

“Then I look forward to the day we can see them together.” Keith responded.

 

Lance didn’t see the expression of either’s face, but he could imagine Shiro was quietly losing his shit because his boyfriend is too much. Keith had his moments, even Lance was stunned then first time Keith smiled at him. Lance grabbed Lotor’s hand and shut his eyes as the wormhole opened. He didn’t really like the jumping part about travel.

 

Lotor said nothing, just gave his husband the silent support he needed in this time. They came out the other side of the wormhole safely as always. Lance got up when they exited and moved back to the map. He looked over, wringing his hands as he stared at the spot pinpointed on the map. 

 

Everyone was off in their own world, Lance could safely say the same of himself.  _ Find Us. _ The voices still echoed in his mind. Fresh as the day he met the blue lion in her element. He wondered why Blue even contacted him in the first place, she could’ve easily picked anyone in the whole cosmos and she chose him. He could hardly consider himself a candidate for piloting her, she was in a whole different class while he relied heavily on every little survival tactic he ever picked up, he was hardly refined.

 

While lost in his own thought he forgot about the second jump point, loosing his balance when the ship lurched forward into the wormhole. He picked himself up and tried to play off the fact he fell on his ass from a simple jump. With the second jump completed the ended up just in front of Mars.

 

“This is where we stop. Earth governments will freak out if they see this big ship in the sky, most likely they’ll try to shoot it down if anything.” Shiro warned them.” You sure Pidge has got the stealth ship ready?”

 

“Pidge is our tech wizard.” Lance nodded.

 

“Let’s go then.” 


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one is so short, but there was literally only a few things I wanted to do in this chapter. BUT, its chapter ten of twelve, everything's getting wrapped up. or i might just extend to 14 chapters if i can't figure out how to wrap things up officially in the next two chapters.

Finding blue was relatively easy. The closer Lance got to her, the louder she was. It was like Blue just knew Lance wasn’t confident in his finding skill and was basically yelling directions at him. Once on Earth he could hear Blue like she were right in front of him.

 

_ This way. _

 

Lance listened, a warmth within his chest started the moment he stepped off the ship in front of her cave. 

 

_ Closer. _

 

She sounded excited, which in turn made Lance excited. Without warning he took off sprinting into the cave, his friends and husband all surprised, hurried after him. 

 

_ Almost there! You’re so close! _

 

Blue’s voice trembled with elation, apparently only Lance could hear, but still he responded nonetheless.” Hold on, girl, I’m coming for you!”

 

“Who’s he talking to?” Pidge asked, running with the rest as Lance went ahead.

 

“The blue lion of course. He must be chosen to be her pilot, that’s why he can hear her and we can’t.” Lotor explained.

 

Lance jumped over rocks and rushed for a faint glow. It was her! The Blue lion had not steered him wrong. She sat there, inanimate on the outside but within Lance could feel her bubbling with enthusiasm much like the small pool of running water around her. Like in his vision, there was a barrier surrounding her, there would only be one person that could break it. 

 

“She’s really here.” Lance said with relief.” I’m not crazy. She’s really here.”

 

The rest stood behind him, waiting for some weird altean shit to happen, at this point they all expected it. Keith approached and touched the barrier, it wouldn’t let him in, but Lance passed through the force field as if it weren’t there. Blue responded by lowering her head and touching Lance’s chest with her nose.

 

_ Welcome, Lance of Altea. I’ve been waiting. _

 

It was much like the dream he had, only Allura was not there in shadow form and there were other’s to witness the greatness that is the Blue Lion of Voltron. Lance perked up when he heard his name, meaning she chose him. She opened her mouth as the barrier around her disappeared and he stepped in to find his way to the cockpit, encouraging his friends to follow.” Come on! She’ll lead us to the castle of lions, that’s where Allura is.”

 

Lotor was first to step up and join, followed by everyone else. Blue closed her mouth as everyone piled in. She took off without a second thought, so eager to leave the cave she’d been sitting in for 10,000 years. 

 

He was so close to seeing his sister again, Blue knew where the castle was, he did not. He prayed that Allura was still in her pod or even out and thriving on the planet it may be on. Mayber Coran was with her, he’d get to see his family again. He sat on the edge of the pilot’s seat, staring out his display as they shot through space. 

 

Allura’s laugh rang in his ears, he could still hear Coran singing those silly songs. He wondered what they looked like now, probably still the same. They might not recognize him, he’s grown and married to boot! Last time Allura saw him, he was at her waist, as she was quite a few years older than him. He trembled, it may not be the perfect reunion but he couldn’t wait to hug his sister again. It was more than just a dream now.

 

Lance had been very tense since the wedding, he’d reserved his feelings for the sake of keeping composure in company. But now he was so excited he felt like his heart could burst out of his chest. Blue must’ve felt it too, because she sped up. It seemed like in no time at all, the castle came into view. On a planet not yet registered into the galra empire or anywhere really, but it was brimming with life. Allura would most definitely approve of the castle’s resting place. Blue landed at the castle’s entrance for the sake of her disoriented passengers and pilot and let them out before she went off to her bay.

 

The Altean prince nearly went running off again, eager to race inside and see if Allura was really there. Hunk quickly grabbed his friend before this could happen,” Oh no, what if it’s some sort of trap? Zarkon could’ve rigged this place to blow like forever ago.”

 

Lance pouted,” I know this castle! Zarkon wouldn’t have. Not after he killed my father. With the King dead no one would stand in his way, there was no reason to harm a castle that is useless without an altean pilot.”

 

“We’ll go in. Together, Lance.” Shiro spoke as the voice of reason once more, keeping Lance from running off and easing Hunk’s anxiety. 

 

All together the team made their way inside. It looked just as Lance remember, although just a little dusty and void of life. He took a sharp turn, knowing the way to the pods better than anyone else, causing his friends to falter in their own movement, trying to follow Lance. He walked with purpose, fitting right in with the architecture and beauty of the castle.He was so sure of himself, the last time he roamed these halls he was a barefooted child, running with reckless abandon.

 

The closer they got the quicker his pace til he in a full on run. Lance couldn’t stop himself, he wanted to see them. Coran and Allura should still be in their pods if they didn’t malfunction. He stopped just shy of the control panel, letting the other’s catch up once more. 

 

“What is this?”

 

“Watch where you’re standing. The pods rise up from the floor.” Lance told them and gently pressed a few buttons on the panel, and just as he said, the pods came up. He counted them and the stood in front of the pod he believed his sister to be in.

 

His friends still seemed bewildered, not willing to touch anything. He looked back,” could someone catch Coran when his pod opens? Getting out of these things are a bit tricky.”

 

As he was talking Allura’s pod opened and she fell into Lance’s arm. She was groggy, but alive and that's all Lance could ask for. As she blinked sleep from her eyes, she took in the man holding her,” L-Lance?”

 

“Good morning, sister.” he spoke gently,” I’m home.”

 

Lotor came up behind Lance in order to greet the newly awakened princess. Allura jumped,” Galra!” and sucker punched Lotor as hard as she could.

 

Lotor held his nose as it gushed blood,” She’s got quite the punch.” 

 

His husband thought it was hilarious as the prince held onto his sister as she regained her footing.” Allura, that is my husband you just socked.”

 

“Hu… Husband?!” Allura exclaimed. Coran’s pod opened, he was more alert than Allura had been.

 

“Enemy combatants!” He shouted and lunged for poor Lotor once more. Thankfully Coran missed and supported himself on an empty pod while complaining about pod knees.

 

Lotor stuck out his free hand and smiled politely,” I am Lotor, Lance’s husband.”

 

Allura pinched the bridge of her nose,” The last time I saw my brother he was shoved in an escape pod and he was merely 8 rotations! Who are you?!” She turned on Lance.

 

He didn’t blame her, she probably wasn’t aware that she’d been asleep for 10,000 years either. The altean man stood tall and said proudly,” My name is Lance of Altea, my father is King Alfor, I will not back down if you’re looking for a fight dear sister.”

 

A line he had said many times in his youth, mainly against Allura and castle bots in his training. He knew Allura would recognize that, no one else would say something so bold. Allura stopped, maybe it was her brother, how long had she been asleep for and how long had he been out?

 

“I have so many questions.” Allura said flustered, hurrying to the control panel. She could use it better than Lance could.” We’ve been asleep for 10,000 years! Lance when did you awake from your pod sleep?”

 

“I was pulled out of it.” Lance told her.” I was found about 12 years ago by scavengers who sold me. From there I did what I could to survive. It's a long story, Allura, and I’d love to tell you every heartbreaking detail, but I’m here now, I’ve done things I’m not proud of and less than a decatheobe ago I… I killed Zarkon at my wedding.”

 

“How did you find the castle?” Allura observed her brother, she saw his scars and his baggage beyond what words could describe. She knew then that he had to grow up very quick and shed his former identity as the prince of Altea. 

 

“Blue.” was all he said in response.

 

“Who are these young folk?” Coran asked turning his attention to Lance’s friends, all very bewildered and somewhat amused both alteans would take a swing at the new ruler of the galra empire. 

 

Lance turned to check on Lotor, his friends could introduce themselves. It was a small formality he forgot to be important. “I”m Shiro, this is Keith, Hunk and Pidge.”

 

All three gave a soft ‘hello’ and a wave. Keith was pretty much glued to Shiro’s side, he saw what Lance’s sister could do with just a punch, he did not want her to turn on him because he was clearly more Galra appearing than Lotor was. Hunk was very nervous and wrung his hands together, apparently swing first and ask questions later ran in Lance’s family. 

 

Allura smiled,” I’m impressed. My little brother always had a hard time making friends, but now he has a very well formed group.”

 

“We were more or less thrown together.” Hunk chimed in.” We were all servants taken from our home worlds.”

 

“Thanks to Lance we’re all free. We’re family now basically.” Pidge said. Hunk and them had been picked up around the same time. Thanks to both of them being highly tech savvy, they worked a lot together on projects they were forced to make.

 

Allura nodded, it was good to know her brother was in good hands. 

* * *

It took everything Lance had in him to retell what he’d done to get by since he was discovered. He knew it would most likely upset his sister greatly, and she had a worse temper than he did. Allura wanted to know everything, and Lance was never good at keeping things from her. Once for her birthday, he tried hiding her present, but it didn’t really work and he ended up giving it to her early.

 

He felt numb to his stories, it didn’t even seem like they were his to tell. It seemed like some distant nightmare, but he knew they were real. Because a light had appeared to him during his darkest hours. He talked of how he and Lotor met at the underground pet ring, Lance laughed when he talked about headbutting one of his husband’s guards; how patient Lotor was. The long nights sitting at opposite sides of the Lotor’s room, Lance refusing to let the prince get close to him. The one night he’d fallen asleep while in his master’s presence after being awake for three days straight. The night Lance lowered his guard and got drunk, he ended up tucked into the bed and Lotor slept on the couch to respect Lance’s space issues.

 

He talked about how his life improved greatly with the half-galran king. Lance told his sister the night of the gala, how nervous he’d been to be out in public again. And how just a few days later he completely had a meltdown and fought at least five soldiers before wedging himself in the smallest space he could find. Lotor had to come coax him out. Lance still couldn’t believe how he managed to get in such a spot while hyperventilating. 

 

It became clear to Allura that Lotor was her brother’s rock. She may feel just a tad more bad about clocking him in the nose.” You said you two got married. What happened?”

 

“It was rushed because of Zarkon’s health issues.” Lance said.” All I remember is panicking in the dressing room and then running from an explosion.” he shook his head as if he couldn’t believe he’d done it, but he knew better than that.” The last thing I remember is plunging the black lion’s bayard into that monster’s chest.”

 

Allura reached out and took his hand,” my dear brother, you have accomplished so much. I’m so proud of you. I know Father would be too.”

 

Lance couldn’t help but think bitterly of himself, but stayed quiet because he could just content himself in being in the presence of his sister.” I’ve done horrible things. You must understand that I am not worth your pride.”

 

Allura didn’t press the matter. Lance looked tired, in fact Lotor did too. It didn’t seem like the couple got much sleep as of late.” Lance, I know we’ve just reunited, but… You look like you could use some rest. I can take over finding the other lions if need be.”

 

“I can’t rest. Lotor has to go back soon.” Lance told her.” So do I, we have a meeting with some ambassadors of the Kift system, and a treaty signing in Dirth, and then--” as he got up his balance faltered. He was definitely starting to feel the consequences of only sleeping for five hours every night.  He caught himself on the table and sighed,” Sister knows best as always, huh?” he let out a soft laugh and looked to Allura.

 

“Of course.” Allura smiled.” You never have been good at hiding from me, Lance.” She supported him on one side and stood him up right,” Both of you need rest. Call whoever you must to reschedule, a kingdom in nothing when it’s rulers are out of sorts.”

 

“Right.” Lance nodded and let his sister lead him to his old bedroom. It felt much like it did back then when Allura would carry him to his bed after he fell asleep doing something. He missed this greatly and gladly listened to Allura lecture him about the importance of rest. 


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we're coming to the end! I've managed to incorporate everything in that I wanted and now we're hitting the 'happily ever after's. This chapter took forever to write tho :S

Lance carried himself differently. He went from elegant strides of pure confidence to a reserved careful step. Ever since the wedding he was more guarded, and he certainly had reason to be. Even as a pet he never cowered and he still didn’t, but everyone noticed this change. His hands, when they had nothing to occupy them stayed held together or near his stomach. Nonetheless he held his head high as any nobleman would. He could feel the subtle changes within himself. He found his mood swings to be more frequent and more severe, which is hard to take it up a notch from ‘successfully fight off several trained soldiers within a certain amount of time’.

 

His eating habits changed as well. Lance could not figure out what was going on with him, he assumed it was because his family was home that he felt more free. Between Coran and Hunk’s cooking he also noticed a bit of weight gain, a surprise since he was so gangly and couldn’t put weight on himself no matter how hard he tried. Lotor once voiced concern over Lance’s weight. But no matter what they tried, Lance stayed thin as a board. Allura must’ve noticed his changes as well, but had the good grace not to say anything until she was absolutely certain of what was going on.

 

“Do you even go to a doctor anymore, Lance?” Allura asked over lunch. His friends and everyone he cared about were there, and this certainly was a topic they just had to be on.

 

Lance shook his head,” I get a check up anytime I switched owners, but since I’ve been here I haven’t been. No one knows how to check up on an Altean body.”

 

“He’s scared of needles.” Lotor but in, getting a look from his husband, but he persisted.” I’ve suggested the idea, but Lance just doesn’t want to.”

 

“Gee, I wonder why.” Lance huffed, feigning annoyance, but on the inside he was silently reminded of just how invasive a doctor’s visit can be. Flashbacks of needles and cold hands ran through his mind.  A memory of being held down to an operating table as shady doctors implanted that device in his arm flashed before his eyes.” I can’t trust them.”

 

Allura watched as her brother silently spiraled, she shouldn’t brought it up and she felt terrible for inadvertently triggering whatever terrors Lance was now playing out in his head. 

 

“I can be his attending physician.” Coran spoke up, startling everyone for a moment. He couldn’t help just how naturally loud he was.” I’ve done it before. I studied medicine for quite some time.”

 

“I could be of assistance.” Honerva chimed in.” Our combined knowledge could be useful.”

 

Somehow they got him to agree to a check up, reasoning with voltron back he had no need to continue his searching. 

 

Sometime after Blue brought Lance to Allura they found the rest of the lions, Red being the most difficult. She didn’t want to be found at all, but once Keith got close enough to bond with her, it was all over. Keith was her pilot, or her much smaller purple son. The small galra man told them that Red didn’t talk much, she relayed her thoughts through feelings, but when she did speak she sounded like a protective momma cat. 

 

The black lion had been in the castle, hidden away. She took to Shiro instantly, they may have bonded the fastest out of any of the paladins. He goes to see her every day just to make sure she’s alright sitting idle for the time being. Black doesn’t seem to mind, she felt Zarkon’s connection to her sever when he died, she had no reason not to be loyal to Shiro as he showed similar strengths of leadership. Shiro actually took her out regularly for flights, Lance figured he liked the freedom of being able to fly wherever he wanted. 

 

The green lion was found under a mound of roots, and the yellow lion on a balmera. Pidge and Green bonded over a series of trips to Olkari, bringing supplies and just to visit their family. Yellow was the same way with Hunk on a few trips back to his balmera where he could see his family and bring supplies. The lions and paladins felt strong connections to each other. It made them feel like they finally had a set place in the universe.

* * *

 

Lance kept close to his husband, it just seemed easier to do than hug the walls of a hallway. Lotor slowed, noticing Lance moved just a bit slower than he had been a few months ago.

 

“Everything okay?” he asked.

 

Lance looked up to him,” I guess. I feel… weird? Maybe you guys were right, something’s going on with me.”

 

He couldn’t quite put his finger on it, and neither could anyone else. And if it was his heat, it certainly was different than the others. As long as he wasn’t writhing in his bed, he considered himself fine.  

 

“That’s why we’re getting you checked on, dear.” Lotor smiled softly, kissing his forehead.” We’ll find out soon.”

 

The medical bay in the castle ship was a bit more comforting than any other medical building Lance has ever been in. Seeing Coran and Honerva quietly converse was heartwarming. Lance held onto Lotor’s hand, waiting for the new of what was going on with him. He could feel his heart beating like crazy, he really hoped it was a strange heat and nothing more.

 

Whatever the news was, it seemed good. Coran and Honerva moved closer together and whispered as they looked over the information on the screen. Lance felt Lotor shift, he was nervous too thank goodness he wasn’t the only one.  As his gaze went from the two talking to his husband, the altean man smiled. Lotor was so damn perfect, worrying for him. He probably went above and beyond to make Lance comfortable.

“Well we have good news.” Coran finally turned around to face the awaiting couple.” And no bad news.”

 

“What’s so good about the way I feel?” Lance asked.” I feel sick.”

 

Honerva let out a soft laugh as her son grabbed what seemed to be a waste bin and handed it to Lance, who grabbed onto it like he was going to vomit.” Those symptoms may persist. Along with swollen ankles, rapid weight gain, and unusual cravings.”

 

“Mother, what are you trying to say?” Lotor asked.

 

“You two are expecting a child.” She explained and pulled up a hologram in front of them.” According to the charts, you conceived not too long after the wedding.”

 

Lance dropped the bin. Him? With a child? He  _ was  _ a child! Or so it felt like, but at this point he had aged more than Allura so he was an adult while his sister was now a few years behind him.He could hear the blood pounding in his ears, was he ready for a kid of his own? He wanted Allura to have a kid before him so he could enjoy being the fun uncle. For all his thoughts all he could muster in words was,” A b-baby?”

 

“Yes, a little version of you and Lotor.” Coran nodded.” Come on Lance, I know it's been a while since we’ve talked about this, but--”

 

“No, I know how it happened, I just…” Lance leaned on Lotor,” I didn’t think we’d have this happen so soon.”

 

Now that he thought about it, he knew the exact night it must’ve happened. It was after a celebratory formal gathering after Lotor was sworn in. That was a wonderful night, Lance had a few drinks and they were surrounded by laughter. It was more relaxed than the previous formals Lance had attended with Lotor. People seemed so genuinely happy, so Lance let go for a night. They snuck off once again to enjoy each other’s company, he and Lotor was so engulfed in each other they just wanted simply be. 

 

A soft smile snuck across Lance’s face, he was married to the love of his life and able to bare his children. A few years ago he would’ve pictured himself dead by this time, but here he was.” This is extremely good news.” 

 

“Of course it is. A child is a blessing.” Honerva chuckled.” Perhaps I can die happy seeing my grandchild a few times before this body finally gives out.”

 

Lance jumped up and righted himself,” Let’s keep this quiet for now. I want to surprise everyone.”

 

Coran and Honerva just nodded. They’d keep quiet until Lance was ready. Lotor looked ready to blurt the news to anyone willing to listen, the news of being a father was exciting. He wanted to make sure this child knew love and was able to act their age without fear of backlash. 

* * *

 

Lance hid this information the best that he could, but it was getting harder to hide for both expecting parents. Allura was pressing for answers as any good big sister would, and Lance was terrible at keeping secrets from his sister.

 

The pair tiptoed around questions about Lance’s check up, just saying the altean man was feeling under the weather and it should clear up soon. All the while, the were trying to set up and prepare for the child as much as possible without too many finding out. Finally Lance couldn’t bare it anymore, his sister’s puppy dog eyes won like always.

 

He told her in private,” Allura, how do you feel about being an Aunt?”

 

“An Aunt? Why do you ask?” She looked at her brother with questions in her eyes. 

 

Lance sat down, the symptoms of being pregnant had definitely been there from the beginning. Out of context it seemed like a really long drawn out flu.” Well, how do you feel about Lotor? I mean you did sock him as soon as you saw him.”

 

“I don’t hate him, if that’s what you’re asking.” She responded.” His father was once good, and his mother has returned from the depths of madness. He’s shown he cares about you, and he’s a good sparring partner. I think he’s alright.”

 

“How do you feel about him fathering my child?”A loaded question, Allura nearly jumped out of her skin when she put two and two together.

 

“Lance!” She approached her little brother,” Are you serious? You’re really-”

 

“Yes, and I wanted to tell everyone together, but you know I can’t keep secrets from you.” Lance nodded, watching his sister light up. She was so easy to please, or maybe it was the big sister effect; anything the little brother does is adorable, or annoying.” Please don’t tell anyone, Lotor and I want to tell everyone when we feel it’s the right time.”

 

“When will the right time be? You’re already gaining the baby weight.” Allura gestured to Lance’s body. He’d only filled out a little, his stomach barely showed, he was still very slim. Honerva told him he may not gain much still.

 

“I think soon. Lotor wants to do some sort of little get together.” Lance told her.” I’m letting him handle that, I don’t do parties. I think a Galra Holiday is coming up, we can use that as cover.” he chuckled softly,” He’s hoping we have a girl.”

 

Allura smiled, listening to Lance talk so nonchalauntly about this like he expected something like this to happen. Of course Lotor would want to celebrate, sounds like he really wanted to be the father he wished he had growing up. She helped her brother up when he said he had to go check on his husband, who was frantically planning a reveal party.

 

The day of the galran holiday, Cer Verta, arrived. It was apparently the day the very first Galra emperor came to power, and Lotor was paying attention to every little last detail he could for the get together that afternoon.

 

“Honey.” Lance put a hand on his partner’s shoulder.

 

“Yes?”

 

“Stop obsessing and get dressed.” He gently tried to pull Lotor away from his over the top party notes.” Or we’ll be late for the party you planned.”

 

Lotor gave in and pulled himself away.”You’re right, as always.”

 

“I’ve never been wrong.” Lance beamed, and went back to getting dressed. He was starting to notice the weight he’s gained as well, he couldn’t wear his skin tight clothing he loved to wear. He probably still could but he didn’t want to draw attention to his stomach. He wore pulled on a white pair of pants and stole one of Lotor’s sweaters. 

 

Then together they made their way to the castle ship to meet everyone. Lance still couldn’t get over the fact he was carrying a child. Hell, he would soon be getting up in the middle of the night with a crying babe, hearing them say their first words, watching them take their first steps, and before he’d know it he’d be seeing them off to school.

 

Coran always described watching him and Allura grow up as the best thing to ever happen to him. When Lance was born he took to Coran like no other, his first word was ‘Papa’ in referring to his father’s right hand man. It was no surprise to Lance when he saw his father and Coran show affection to each other. He was used to it, but they avoided it around Allura due to her ademance about Alfor never loving anyone but their mother. So Lance never brought it up, nor did Coran, but he sure did talk about Alfor like he’d lost his soulmate.

 

Lance stopped calling Coran Papa when he got older, Allura couldn’t stand it. It was understable, Allura loved her mother and didn’t understand why Lance didn’t feel the same for a woman he’d never met. Of course Lance still loved her, but didn’t have the same bond Allura did with her, can’t bond with the dead. Since Allura had been found, Lance spent a great deal talking to her. He was older, he was better able to understand things that once seemed strange to him.

 

They talked about Allura’s issue with him calling Coran so familiarly, she explained it was a childish reason of she felt jealous to see her brother seemingly getting two parents and she only had their father. Lance didn’t laugh at her, when they were younger it did seem like a big deal, Lance was alive thanks to their mother. He wished he could’ve met her. He’s sure she would’ve loved Lotor.

 

“Ready?” Lotor asked.

 

“As I’ll ever be.” Lance smiled sheepishly. He knew the plan, they’d wait until midway into the party, the big reveal would happen, and they’d live happily ever after. 

 

If only it were that simple, they had reputations to uphold now. Lance was afraid of being vulnerable, and being pregnant made him slower. Not that he had much to worry about, the Empire was easily won over by the young happy couple who seemingly turned the empire in a night. Many of Zarkon’s allies dissolved, only wanting to align themselves with the most powerful, and right now that would be Lotor and his killer queen. 

 

Overwhelming as it was, Lance endured it. Today he’d be with his friends… His chosen family. Had he not snapped at the wedding, they would’ve assemble voltron, found his sister, and taken on Zarkon until the bitter end. He would’ve gladly fought tooth and nail to save any of his teammates. And today he would be telling his chosen family they were going to be welcoming a new member soon. 

 

Lance sat down after standing and talking for a while. He did not fatigue easily, everyone could tell something was off.All the while Lotor was attentive, as always, he made sure Lance was comfortable.

 

“You really don’t have to do all this, Lotor.” Lance spoke softly.” I’m okay, really.”

 

“Alright, just yell if you need me.” Lotor nodded, trying to stop fussing over his husband.

 

Lance went back to quietly chatting with Allura and Hunk, letting Lotor run about unsupervised. He could tell his husband was getting antsy to spill the beans, but he wanted to wait until Lotor ran out of steam. The emperor was much still like a child, thankfully them still being young means they could keep up with their child. Lotor had boundless energy when he was excited, and without his father around he could let loose. Lance smiled softly, watching his partner out of the corner of his eye while chatting. 

 

“What’s he all excited about?” Hunk asked.

 

Lance shrugged,” He cleared his schedule for today, I think he doesn’t know what to do with himself.” He looked over to see Lotor talking with his mother, sharing a laugh.” Since he took over, he has a lot on his plate, undoing 10,000 years of violence is going to take a while.”

 

“Not going to leave much time for anything else is it?” Allura mused.

 

“Somehow, some way, he’ll make time.” Lance elbowed her. Now that she knew, she’d been dropping hints. No one ever picked up on them, except for maybe Pidge, Lance appreciated his sister’s excitement. 

 

They continued to chat until Lotor came back with puppy-dog eyes,” can we tell them now, dearest?”

 

Lance nodded,” Alright, help me up.”

 

The galra king looked elated and very carefully pulled his love to his feet. Lance let out a soft puff of air out of the ffort and rest one hand on his back and the other on his stomach. His friends now gathered near him, watching his odd behavior. That much effort put into getting up? Something was definitely up, and they wanted to know.

 

“We have something to announce.” Lance told them. Everyone was now listening very closely. Lance braced himself for any and every reaction they could have. Lotor rocked back on his heels a bit, he was practically bubbling over.

 

“We’re expecting our first child!” The king announced with pride. 

 

Lance just nodded in confirmation,” wouldn’t be able to hide it for much longer anyway. I think I’ve even started to waddle a bit.”

 

The reaction was mixed, Shiro looked excited, Keith was confused, and Pidge just smirked and said they called it. Hunk was a mixture of happy and confused, not many could understand how Altean bodies worked, and well all alien bodies worked differently for the different species. While not everyone understood how things worked, they wanted to support their friend.

 

“Alteans are amazing.” Shiro said before approaching Lance to give him a signature Shiro bear hug. 

 

Lance laughed,” Humans must be strange then. You should tell me more of your kind’s obsession with fried foods.”

 

Shiro had some interesting stories of earth, humans were fascinating to Lance, even if Allura said human ears were ugly. The rest of this holiday was spent with much love and eager chats of preparing for the newest member of the Voltron family. Lance sat back and listened to the chatter, knowing his child would be safe with them. Everything just felt… Right.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter was easy to write. I'm excited and a bit sad to see this fic come to an end. I hope you got as much joy reading it as I did writing it.

Things were… Finally falling into place. It's been three years to the day since Lance headbutted Lotor’s guard and played a game of chase in the ship, a two years since Lance was introduced to the public under Zarkon’s rule, and almost a year since the wedding. So much has happened, so much is still yet to come.

 

Shortly after announcing the pregnancy to close friends, it was made public, Lance wasn’t about to stop being the Queen to hide while he awaited their child. He was just as active, attended his meetings, gathered with parliament, and engaged with the people of the empire. Tabloids were all over this pregnancy, practically following Lance and his husband from home to wherever they needed to be. Security had to be upped for their safety, just so Lance didn’t stress about going out.

 

Allura did the more physical things that Lance couldn’t anymore, including accompanying Lance to parliament meetings carrying his thick packets of policies, and lifting heavy items Honerva and Coran warned him not to lift. Lance continued his ‘charity work’ as the public called it, he refused to look at it like that. He did what he thought was fit to help others live. Allura sort of became his advisor, which he would’ve done in turn had Altea not been destroyed. And he was grateful, she was a godsend to him, becoming vital to his work.

 

“Remember the meeting at X time and we have to go to planet Zithon to that opening ceremony.” Allura said, carrying her schedule for the day.” And then councilmen are meeting on Zithon to work with a planet outside of the empire in order to enact a trade deal. Their resources could prove valuable provided we are able to come to an agreement of trade.”

 

“Great.” Lance waddled just about as fast as he could,” My husband has to go halfway across the cosmos for a different meeting, my ankles are swollen, none of my clothes fit, I’m heavily pregnant, and my schedule is so full I might actually have to try and find a time that I’m free and pencil in that I’m due to give birth specifically at that time!”

 

“Not so fun now is it?” Allura teased.   
  
“No, considering you’re the one who has been taught her whole life how to act like a queen.” Lance chuckled softly,” Allura, I really have no idea how today is going to go, you know I could pop at literally any moment.”

 

He had a point, despite being tiny in the beginning and even midway through the pregnancy, Lance had ballooned in the last bit of his second trimester. He was nervous every time he went somewhere because he was so close to giving birth. Thankfully having his sister with him, calmed his nerves. Lance gave Lotor a kiss goodbye and together he and Allura went off to start the busy day. Lotor had his own schedule and had business to attend to two star systems over. 

 

The day went just fine, Lance had only one moment when the baby kicked extra hard that he had to stop for a moment. He got home that evening and was met with flower petals all over the room and softer-than-usual lighting. Lotor was waiting for him, looking a bit tired himself but offering his open arms.

 

“Happy anniversary, dear.” Lotor smiled softly.

 

Lance felt himself flush, he’d been so busy he almost forgot.” Which anniversary, the day of our marriage or the day you brought me home?” he asked, happily accepting the hug.

 

“The day you came home.” The galra king sat Lance down, he was wearing the same set of pajamas he’d worn when he first invited Lance to his room: some sweats and a DIY alien university crop top.” And what better way to celebrate than reliving the first night we spent together?”

 

“Alcohol.” Lance said bluntly, but ended up laughing.” That sounds wonderful, Lotor. I can’t guarantee I’ll be very comfortable though. Kid’s been kicking all day, probably trying to tell me to stop moving so much so they can come out already.”

 

Lotor helped his husband take off his clothes from the day before getting into pajamas.” I still say it’s going to be a girl.”

 

“I know. We all know.” Lance sighed.” I was there when you insisted on buying a few of the frilliest dresses I’ve ever seen.”

 

Those baby dresses were so frilly on the bottom it looked like it could sit the baby upright on their own. Lance thought it was sweet, but really tried to buy gender neutral baby clothing until the baby was here. They didn’t want to know the gender ahead of time, Lance prefered to wait anyway. He laid down in their bed and watched his husband move about the room to put on a movie. It was nice to relax after a full day and Lotor was the perfect man to help unwind.

* * *

 

“Still pregnant?”Allura mused.

 

“Still single?” Lance shot back. He was ordered to rest and it was driving him up a wall that he had to sit still. He was doing just about everything to try and induce labor at this point, the baby just wasn’t ready. Lance looked down at his stomach and patted it while he paced,” You sure are being fashionably late kid.”

 

He’d been pacing for about an hour, only having minor contractions still pretty far apart. Allura didn’t like the down time either, she’d gotten rather prideful in her new job. All the while letting Coran enjoy early retirement, who was also watching Lance pace,” You two have grown up so fast. It seems like just yesterday I was changing your diapers.”

 

Lance laughed,” Well you’ll being changing diapers again soon. I know your excited to be a grandfather.” 

 

Coran sat up straight and cleared his throat,” Whatever gave you that idea?”

 

The young altean didn’t even need to say anything, he’d surprised Coran earlier in the week with a bunch of grandparent related items. It seems the older man very much loved his new ‘#1 Grandpa’ mug. Shiro had informed the expecting couple that the older generations adored anything that gave them a title for their grandchildren to call them. There were several names they could choose from; Papa, Poppop, ‘Pa, Nana, Mimi, Memaw, the list could go on forever. Lance would let them decide what they chose to be called and for now he would focus on trying to successfully give birth to a tiny living being.

 

He hummed softly as he took a break from pacing,” I might just have to accept this kid might not come out til their 2 rotations.”

 

“That doesn’t sound very comfortable.” Allura commented.

 

“Nothing about carrying a tiny being in your body is comfortable.” He replied.” The kid kicks all the time, likes to hit my lungs. The first time it happened I thought I was going to die.” He hobbled over to his sister and sat next to her,” Allura… I have cankles.” Dramatically he stuck out his leg showing his swollen feet.

 

Coran chuckled softly,” If I recall correctly, you were a late baby too, Lance. You’re a spitting image of her.”

 

“It's been a while since I’ve seen any of her pictures.” Lance was caught off guard by the comment. He remembered seeing pictures of his mother, she had been just common folk before she met his father. Wild long curly brown hair, crystal blue eyes, lilac markings. She was beautiful, Alfor must’ve thought so too having gone against tradition of arranged marriages. 

 

He remembered watching his father interact with her memory while he hid out of sight. She would tell the most beautiful stories, her laugh was pure. He never interacted with her because she would not know anything about him aside from his name. Once someone is gone, you cannot force they’re essence to retain new information. It was not possible, so she never once asked about him. She asked about Allura, to her memory, Lance was nothing but a name. For you cannot remember a person you’ve never met.

 

“Is her memory still apart of the castle?” he asked out of curiosity.” It might be risky to have it active though.”

 

Allura nodded,” It would’ve been nice to have her see how much you’ve grown. I’m sure there’s still that old hologram recording somewhere in the archives though! The one you’d watch on your birthday.”

 

Lance opened his mouth to say something but the child within him kicked just about as hard as a little altean could. “Fucker!” he cursed and held the spot he was kicked.” Okay, now you’re just playing kickball in there, kiddo.” 

 

“Lance are you alright?” 

 

“Peachy.”

* * *

 

The kid can’t wait forever, in fact, minor contractions got more serious, turning major. Lance was grateful as this was a sign for it almost time to welcome the little bundle of joy to the world. 

 

But, the baby was, of course, half Lance, meaning they picked the most inopportune time to decide it was time to show up to the party. By inopportune, Lance’s water broke in the middle of parliament while he was speaking.” This new policy will not only help with peace treaties with systems outside of the empire but-- Shit!”

 

“I beg your pardon, your majesty!” a councilmen gawked.

 

Lance somehow managed to keep himself composed as he ever so slightly turned his head to his husband with a very serious expression,” We have to go now.”

 

“This meeting is still in session, no one can leave.” someone object.

 

“Councilman Jib, I am very pregnant and my water just broke. And now that is has I have to go to the hospital so that I can ensure that I deliver my child safely.” Lance turned back to the members of parliament,” Or I can just get more fluid all over this nice clean goverment space, which would you all prefer?- Ow…” he hissed. Yup, they were doing this now. The kid just couldn’t wait anymore.” Honey, call your mother now. We’re leaving.”

 

“Right!” Lotor shot up out of his seat,” Well ladies and gentlemen, it seems we have a very big family emergency. Terribly sorry to have wasted your day. Please read over the policies in your own time, we will reconvene at a later date.”

 

“Lotor!” Lance was already hurrying out the door, trying very hard to keep himself together.

 

Luckily, they were able to get back up to the ship without much more issues. Lance was rushed to the castle ship, where they had prepared the med bay for delivery. He laid there, timing his contractions happily while everyone was notified on the situation. Without an epidural, the birth process would be long.  Lance was willing to do this thing all natural, he did not want to be doped up, partially because of his fear of needles. 

 

Every so often someone would come in and check on him.  First Coran and Honerva, making sure he was comfortable, monitoring his vitals, asking how he felt.

 

“I feel like I’m about to push a tiny living thing out of me. That’s how I feel.” Lance laughed, the bed was bent so he could sit without too much strain on his back.

 

Coran smiled and fondly ran his hand gently over Lance’s hair,” just call us when you feel it's time.”

 

“Roger that, captain.” Lance nodded.

 

Next Shiro and Keith. Shiro still wasn’t quite sure how an alien male could even carry a child but he was happy to welcome life. Keith said he’d gladly be a fun Uncle, Lance replied by saying he’d probably teach his child to fight thus making him the knife Uncle. Then Pidge and Hunk, who just seemed happy Lance would stop complaining about the issues of being pregnant. Pidge seemed pretty exstatic, they’d been tinkering away with toys to give to the child. Hunk helped a bit, but he focused on trying to make his meals baby safe to ‘make sure the kid knows what the good stuff is’.

 

Then Lotor, who stayed for more than a few minutes. He eagerly awaited their child, talking about names, how to format a post via the galactic social media welcoming them, and just in general all bits of excitement to even be a father. Lance listened, he looked at Lotor almost starstruck.

 

“What is it?” Lotor asked, noticed lance’s dreamy eyed gaze.

 

“You’re just so damn perfect.” Lance said, almost in disbelief.” Had an oracle told me that a three years from now I’d be pregnant and married to this seemingly other worldly perfect man I would’ve laughed. I’m still wondering just how I didn’t fuck everything up for myself. There were so many times you must’ve been fed up and ready to toss me aside, but you kept me… You held and comforted me, you showed me was true love is and never put your hands on me after the first time.”

 

Lotor smiled, took his husband’s hand and brought it to his lips before speaking,” Lance, when I first saw you, I said ‘I like a challenge’. And that was true. I had no intention of breaking you or hurting you. Once I did lose my temper, I felt horrible about it, more so the fact that you did seem to mind it, that you were almost numb to others being violent with you.

 

“I wanted to show you that you were worth more than a Unit amount. Love is patience. Yes there were times I was frustrated, but I realized I was just a broken man trying to help another broken man put the pieces of himself back together. And while I crumbled you flourished.” he explained,” and then you showed me more than I could ever possibly imagine. I saw you smile and laugh and then I felt the pieces of myself slowly come together. As individuals we were piles of broken glass, but together we have given pieces of ourselves to help build each other back up. Apart we destroy what the universe has given us, together we have created something wonderful beyond all words.”

 

Sometimes it was unbelievable how well versed Lotor was. It just showed how much he really thought thing out, what seemed like a quick decision were thought out and planned. Lance looked at his husband with a kind smile and chuckled softly,” Man this kid is gonna have you wrapped around their little finger. You must’ve thought long and hard about that one.”

 

“While my father was still alive, I had a few sleepless nights. Watching you sleep brought my mind to such thoughts.” Lotor admitted.” And I hope to stay by your side for the rest of our days.”

 

Lance couldn’t help but feel warm in Lotor’s presence. This was true happiness. They talked a while longer before Lance had another contraction. Slowly but surely they grew closer together, no one could’ve prepared the young altean for the time it took while in labor. And no one could prepare him for the main event, words can not describe the events Lance was going through.

 

The contraction grew as close together as they could get without Lance involuntarily heaving himself upwards to push.  Honerva and Coran entered when the Queen shouted for them. And thus began chaos. Child birth for all species is messy, Lance was no exception. As well as the fact he was an altean male, it did not make it easier. 

 

From outside the medbay everyone waited with baited breath. They all discussed the possibilities of how the child would look and behave. No matter what they came up with, they just couldn’t see an ugly baby. Pidge suggested the pretty baby, ugly personality theory, which could very much happen given Lance’s predisposition when they first met him. 

 

Talk soon died down as they waited. Keith fell asleep on Shiro, Hunk helped Pidge tinker, everyone was excited but worried. There was no guarantees in labor; things stretch, it's possible things can tear, generally there’s a lot of screaming and pain. Lance could be having the smoothest experience ever but it would not take away from how normally things run down. The altean man was clearly not having an easy birth, accounted for the moments they could hear him cursing.

 

This seemed to go on for ages, but soon Coran emerged from the bay and announced the royal baby was now here.

 

Lance was exhausted, hair clung to his forehead as he reveled in his triumph of successfully giving birth. But it was no time to rest, the minute he heard his child cry for the first time he knew this was real.

 

“I’m just going to clean them up a bit.” Honerva promised, very quickly cleaning the child up and wrapping them in a blanket. She carefully handed the precious new life off to the await father,” there you are. Support the head there… Perfect.”

 

“She’s beautiful.” Lance murmured. A little face, now calm, took in her surrounding. She had dark blue eyes, and the few hairs she did hair were white. The newborn child was staring right at two smiling face.” Guess you were right.”

 

“Have you thought of a name?” Honerva asked.

 

“Aurora.” 

* * *

  
  


Galaxygram:

 

[photo post]

 

**L.tooor** _ We are pleased to announce the arrival of our beautiful little girl, Aurora. 6 triblorts 3 flounces. Welcome home baby girl, we can’t wait to see you grow up. Love, your dads: Lance and Lotor. _

Comments:

**Black.paladin** Welcome Princess!

**Red.paladin** she’s gonna kick ass in more ways than one. I’ll make sure of that. B)

**Green.paladin** with great dads and a hoard of uncles, she will be unstopable

**Yellow.paladin** totally ready to play so great pranks with that kid >;3c

**P.ink.paladin** Look out universe, here comes Aurora!

  
  


[photo post]

 

**Blueeee.paladin** _ My kid is the freaking cutest thing ever. I couldn’t ever repay whatever god blessed me with such a great husband and child. Now that you’re here, Aurora, you’re gonna learn just how awesome your dads are! *smiley emoji* Welcome to the family, kiddo. You’ve got a lot in store. _

Comments:

**P.ink.paladin** My beautiful niece! <3

**Red.paladin** oh man this kid is gonna be spoiled

**Blueeee.paladin** **@Red.paladin** damn right!  >B)

**Yellow.paladin** Aurora is in for a wild ride with family like us

**Black.paladin** you’ll be wonderful parents, I’m sure of it.

**Blueeee.paladin** **@Black.paladin** now it's time for you and Keith to get hitched and join the parenting world!

**Blueeee.paladin** **@Yellow.paladin** you mean the BEST ride

**Green.paladin** i’m gonna teach this kid my best pranks to unleash upon her unsuspecting parents!>:)

**Blueeee.paladin** **@Green.paladin** Pidge no!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And thank you for joining me on this journey <3


End file.
